Vampire Trilogy I part
by Crying vampire
Summary: Contemporary world. Vampires, werewolves and witches decided to use science’s power against The Holy Order. Van Helsing returned as Dracula and they both ready to fight. But there is a new enemy on the horizon.
1. Acceptance and experiment

**Hello people! That's my second fic after "Marishka's diary". I hope you'll enjoy it. REWIEW PLEASE!**

**_Vampire trilogy I part_**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Acceptance and experiment_**

Night covered San-Francisco. Time when people sleeping quietly in their beds. But vampires don't sleep at that mysterious time. At the end of the city, on private territory was their sanctum. The young woman was standing near the window. Her skin was pale and almost sparkled at moonlight, her blonde straight hair was a little bit lower her shoulders. She was clad in black leather: high boots on brads, pants fueled in high boots and shirt on strips with low neckline. Her eyes weren't usual: grey, blue and yellow were mixed in them. Now her eyes were as hawk's – their usual color but it depends from her mood. It seemed that she is not less than twenty years old but she was more than one hundred fifteen. Woman was calm and concentrated on sky and actually the moon. It was full and looked mysterious. Woman's thoughts were broken by werewolf's appearing. The werewolf was from a noble family. Its fur was brown and a little bit dark red. The werewolf turned into a young dark red-haired woman with brown eyes. Her clothes were torn because of the transformation and she rubbed her shoulders to warm.

Vampire turned to her and asked:

"Hello, Kiara, what news?"

"Well, there is one. Older men decided to make an acceptance."

"For what?"

"Fellan said that it concluded with those experiments."

"Experiments? Older men agreed with them! Damn!" – Vampire was furious. She opened the window with crackle and breathed in the cool night air to calm down.

"Selin, I know you don't like the idea of mixing species but maybe it's right. Especially for vampires. Hunters …"

"I know, Ki, haunters kill us every day, but that's normal. We kill them, too, but in much more amount. Mixing species is weird! I hoped Victor not to agree with it. He surprised me. "

"Oh, I've almost forgotten! Valdemar wanted to see you!"

"Really? Well, I'll ask him about his experiment." – With these words Selina turned to her hell-beast form and flew away through the window.

Her friend Kiara watched her flying and then looked around, searching for mobile phone. She found it soon and phoned to her well-known witch:

"Hello, dear, how's your transformation?" – asked witch in her usual sweet and kind tone.

"As usual, Angelic, have you heard about the acceptance?"

"Irvin told me something, but I forgot, we were too busy, you know."

Kiara pop-eyed and continued without asking about details of their business:

"Selin is in fury."

"Oh, I can imagine! She is so depressed after John betrayed their race and left with that wench Rachel."

"Yeah, but don't say it to her, she hates when we felt sorry for her."

"I know, maybe you'll come to my home? I need your help here." – Said Angelica. Kiara thought for a while and agreed. She didn't want to waste time in Selina's apartment.

Grand Laboratory was made nearly two centuries ago. First for making weapons for wars against demons and The Holy Order. Then for secret experiments. Its equipment was expensive and up-to-date. The Great Council spends much money on it.

The young vampire nearly nineteen years was writing something on paper. His hair was ruffled and his big glasses with thick lens were twisted. His name was Valdemar Diamond, son of the head of Vampire Council. Valdemar disappointed his father when refused to join the Council. He liked science more than politics and here, in the laboratory met his lovely Linda – turned vampire. They both worked at draft of mixing species and liked this project.

Valdemar was so busy writing that he even didn't notice Selina arrived in his office. She sat opposite him and asked:

"Working?"

The man flinched and noticed visitor.

"Oh, Sel! You surprised me! … How's life?"

"Nothing interesting, but I think you can tell me something important, my friend." – Valdemar understood that she wanted to hear about his experiment.

"You don't like this idea, do you?"

"Well, I think that's weird and smells badly."

"But older men think differ. There will be a presentation on the acceptance. And even Dracula will come from Romania."

Selin was surprised.

"Dracula? The first from us?"

"Yes, he is interested in my experiment."

Valdemar was very proud and Selina laughed to herself. This clumsy, timid boy, whom she respected and loved like brother, shows up! It was funny, indeed. She smiled and said:

"Excellent, Valdemar, you'll be a great scientist one day. Haven't your father forgive you?"

"Not exactly, but soon he'll quiet down. I guess."

"I hope so, good luck."

"Thanks, will you come to the acceptance?"

"I don't like this idea but you forgot that I'm Victor's bodyguard. And I haven't ever seen the first vampire, I can't lose this chance!"

Valdemar smiled happily. He knew that she wants to support him. And he wanted to tell her anything good and pleasing.

"You look good! Have you forgotten John?"

"You meant that bastard who betrayed us all?" – She was calm but nervous and sarcastic. Valdemar decided to change the topic:

"Hm, let me to explain you the aim of my experiment."

"I'm whole in attention." – Selin said smiling and put her legs on the table.

"I see you settled down, so I'll start." – He laughed.

The plane from Buharest arrived exactly on timetable. Cold woman's voice declared about boarding. From the first class area went out a man clad in black leather coat. He wore dark sunglasses and his hair was collected into a ponytail. The man saw a group of people in sunglasses and official black costumes. They most looked young and the eldest of them with grey hair shook guest's hand.

"Did you enjoy the fly, count?" – asked Victor politely.

"Yes, the weather was quiet good and there weren't any problems." – smiled count. Victor nodded and continued conversation while they were walking to the black limousine with toned windows.

"We're glad that you liked it. But … There are some problems here."

"What problems?" – Count asked seriously.

"Van Helsing is here."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, exactly. We've already sent our people to meet him near the Golden Gates Bridge. We suppose that's not big problem," – added Victor.

Count stopped for a while and looked at the older men. His eyes became icy blue and that meant only one – he became very angry. But soon he calmed down and said nervously:

"That's bigger problem than you think, Victor. Does the Holy Order know about acceptance?"

"No, we don't think so, but our spies haven't returned yet."

"We should be ready for their attack. I think my visit would be longer than I expected."


	2. Out of control

Chapter 2

_**Out of control**_

"Password?"

"To the name of God."

The big wooden door opened and the man, whose face was covered with his hat, came in. The night was rainy and cold so the man was wet from the hat to high boots. The visitor looked around. It was big room with crucifixions on the walls, a lot of wooden things, bible on the table and hunter's objects. The man took off his hat and the priest (the man came to the church) could see his face. It (visitor) was a tall man with brown wavy hair and the same warm eyes. He kissed saint father's hand and priest broke the silence:

"I'm glad to see you here, Van Helsing."

"Cardinal Jinette said that you have an assignment for me."

"Oh, yes. We got information about strange activity in the region of private storehouses."

"Anything else?"

"Few days ago hundred of people disappeared in five hours."

"Hundred!"

"Yes, mostly lonely young men – orphans or homeless."

"Where can I start quest?"

"Patrol storehouses at the end of the city. If you need help, I'll ask hunters."

"No, thanks, I work alone."

"I'll pray for you."

Van Helsing smiled, he wanted to start immediately but the weather was awful and he could get sore throat. "You need to change your clothes first. I'll show you your room."

The priest led Gabriel to comfort conservative room with hard bed, a wardrobe and a window. Van Helsing thanked saint father again, took off his wet clothes and came to window:

"Here I am, San-Francisco," – he thought looking at the grey sad weather and cool rain flows.

* * *

Selina was cleaning her submachine gun in the armory when Lora ran in screaming loudly: 

"Selin! Kelvin is wounded!"

At that moment Mirek with Alexander brought Kelvin on stretchers. Kelvin looked

* * *

deadly; silver dart was in his stomach. Blood was streaming from his wound. 

"Kelvin! What happened!" – Selina caressed his face softly. Kelvin was her friend – turned vampire; she looked at all his blood and understood that he isn't going to last.

"Who did it, my friend? Speak now!"

"S-selin … Beware … Van Helsing …"

"Selin, watch out!" – Lora took her for shoulders and pulled aside. She made it just in time because Kelvin's body began flaming. (When vampires died their bodies fire.) When his body became a partly ruined skeleton Sel took a dart and squeezed it angrily. Lora helped Mirek and Alexander to put the skeleton on stretchers. Some werewolves who were Kelvin's friends followed vampires. Selina stayed alone in the armory:

"Damn it!" – In these words she expressed her anger and despair, - "I have to tell Victor."

She left the armory and came into her master's office. He was there as usual. Selina loved him as father which she didn't know. Always kind and wise noble vampire wasn't as most of them. Victor didn't like the idea of superiority of vampires born in Nospheraty families – in other words nobility. They humiliated werewolves and turned vampires. Afraid and lonely turned vampires and werewolves found protection and piece in his dark blue eyes. Selina has worked on him since she first killed a human. Victor taught her how to use intuition in her work and many other things which she knows. She was his best warrior, so she became leader of troop "C" – the most cruel and strong one. Lora, Mirek and Alexander were there, too. This quadruple caused hunters big troubles.

"What happened, Miss Kale?" – asked Victor, he supposed she was in bad mood, her eyes were almost yellow and she looked nervous.

"Van Helsing killed Kelvin." – With these words she threw the dart on Victor's table.

"Yes, that's his bloody handwriting. You'll concern with it after the acceptance."

"I hoped to start it earlier, master."

At that moment Selin flinched because she noticed the man, who was standing near the window. He kept silence during her and Victor's talk, but now he turned face to them.

"Van Helsing killed his first victim in San-Francisco? You'll avenge him, but later. After the acceptance. Do you agree?" – asked the man politely. He had a charming Romanian accent and his voice was very calm and cold. She nodded.

"Is that all, miss?" – interested Victor.

"Yes." – She lowered on one knee and bowed head. Victor nodded and Selin left the room.

* * *

The acceptance was hold in Victor's house. There were mostly vampires', werewolves' and witches' nobility. Enormous ballroom was decorated in old style. Witches wore old-fashioned long dresses. Older men were in their official black costumes. Orchestra played classical music. Everything as usual. Victor personally greeted every guest and went to say some words to waiters. Selin watched him from the stone pillars. She wore black mini dress with low neckline and sleeveless. Her hair were curled and taken into hairstyle. She wore ear-rings looked like tiny black roses. Men looked at her with lust in their eyes and she only smiled at it. She watched Valdemar dancing with Linda and heard her complaints, such as: "You stepped on my feet!" 

Kiara listened to Fellan's compliments with foolish smile on her face. Angelica forgot about her hate on men was dancing with older man's son – Irvin. She hoped to stand here the whole night but the man, whose face she didn't see last night. He came closer to her with devilishly attractive smile. His raven black hair was taken into a ponytail with golden pin. He wore black silk blouse, black pants and high boots, and he wore ear-rings which attracted her most of all. But the most incredible were his eyes. Dark and mysterious, it was hard to understand what he was thinking about.

"Miss Kale, I suppose?" – He asked.

"Right, I'm sorry but I still don't know your name."

"So let me to introduce myself. I'm Count Vladislaus Dracula."

Selina was shocked; she didn't know what to do. To bow or to tell apologies.

"Call me Vlad." – He said smiling to calm her down. Selin smiled in answer. She expected to see old and wise vampire not handsome and attractive man.

Musicians played waltz and everyone started to dance. Dracula offered Selina his hand and she took it. He was a very good dancer. She felt like she was alone in the ballroom with him, she was dreaming. Vlad turned her around and she could feel his ice breathing on her skin.

"Turned vampires have never forgotten other vampire's bite. Do you remember it?" – He asked seductively.

"No, I lost my memory. Victor found me in weak state and carried to his house. I got documents and he heard my name. That's all."

"But maybe you remember it," – with these words Vladislaus kissed her neck hungrily like if he wanted to bite her. Selin remembered that sweet pain and his face above her.

"You turned me?"

"Yes. I'll tell you later and now enjoy the dance."

Her mind shouted: "No! He'll hurt you as John! Your job is your life, don't give up so soon!" But Selina didn't listen, she forgot about pain and despair in her life. She wanted only to sense his breathing and touches. Soon orchestra stopped playing and Vlad left the woman. Selina needed five minutes to get back her usual seriousness. Victor came to the middle of the ballroom and started to speak:

"I'm glad to meet so many guests in my home! And especially Count Vladislaus III Dracula of Transylvania," – he nodded to Dracula, who was standing near Selina, - "I think you all know why we met here today. Our scientists will demonstrate you their work. Attention please!" – Victor stand near Lady Sylvia – witches' head of older men. Valdemar and his blonde-haired girlfriend Linda led to the middle nearly one hundred pale and miserable humans that were in torpor and didn't understand anything. Then Linda showed the flask with black liquid to everyone.

"Here is mixed groups of blood of vampire, werewolf and witch. We're here to create powerful army. Lets begin!"

Valdemar took some blood into the syringe and put it into the nearest man's vein. Then to the next and so one. Ten minutes later humans began to change. Their transformation looked even more painful than werewolves'. When transformation finished they looked like werewolves with leather wings. They felt on knees and looked at audience tiredly. And the audience applauded to talented scientists. Dracula asked question:

"As we all known our blood is like acid for other groups, how did you obtain the harmony of species?"

"We used demon's blood and ghost's plasma," – answered Linda simply.

"What about obedience? Will they listen us?" – Asked Maya – another influential older man from the vampire's Council.

"Oh, there are just our slaves and they'll do everything what we'll say," – Linda put hand on creature's mug carelessly. The creature looked first at her, then at audience and others like him and some thoughts visit his mind: "Slaves? But we're stronger. These bastards will order us to do their dirty work? Is it our destiny? For what were we created? To be slaves? I don't think so!" The monster growled deeply and threw her aside. Other monsters followed his example and attacked night creatures.

"Master, come on, fly away!" – cried Selin and started to fight with one of the monsters. Most of vampires did the same, werewolves helped witches to escape because their spells were useless as monsters have vampires' blood which served them as protection. That was cruel and bloody battle but thank to devil's son – Dracula, vampires and werewolves won. Monsters escaped trough the windows. When it finished vampires sat on the floor to heal themselves, werewolves were healed by witches. Dracula looked as usual but more serious:

"Victor, Lady Sylvia, Luka, call for a Great Council's discussion."

"But older men wounded, count."

"Immediately!"

Selina came to Victor and said:

"I'll take the troop "C" and discover the territory."

"Yes and quickly."

"I hope they won't do anything bad."

"Or we'll have much more troubles than I expected."

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Selin VS Van Helsing

Here is the third chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! And PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!

Chapter 3

_**Selina V.S. Van Helsing**_

**Selina's Point of View**

I don't think Linda and Valdemar would be blamed in experiment's fault. Victor will take care of it because Valdemar is his son. Poor scientist! He hoped to prove his father that he can make right decisions without his help. Well, I had my own business. When Victor gave an order, I and my brave command wore leather coats, pants and high boots – our usual uniform. I took my favorite submachine gun "Max" or "Maximum". And I still was thinking about Vlad … Hey! Had I called him Vlad? What happened with 'Snow queen' as my friends called me. Oh, I feel that I want him … badly. I hope he can't read my mind. He is so handsome and cold guy. I like it.

We were walking down the night streets. Heartbeat of sleeping people' was in the air, I could sense it. Fools, they don't know about danger that waits for them. I was serious and concentrate. But not my guys! Black-haired Mirek looked sleepily; red-haired Alexander leaned against the wall, drawn with graffiti, careless Lora broke the silence:

"Sel, the sun will rise soon. Lets go, there isn't anything interesting here."

My sensors cried about danger.

"Lora, be careful!"

I was just in time. Silver dart cut the air but Lora caught it.

"Mirek, Alex, Lora it's a … Van Helsing!" – I shouted.

Yes, it was him. Left Hand of God, warrior of light, monster hunter and so on. Looks like cowboy! I couldn't see his face; it was covered with black kerchief and a hat – western hero indeed. But he moved fast and shot from the arbalest skillfully. I ordered to stand behind me but Lora didn't listen! She turned into her hell-beast form and attacked Van Helsing. Fool! He didn't try to escape; he stabbed her with wooden knife into her stomach. I saw her dark blood streaming from her wound.

"You, bastard!" – I screamed and put oа my sword.

We started fighting. I wanted to win time for Alex and Mirek to carry Lora to the nearest physician. She was breathless but still fighting with death. I ordered guys to leave me, first they argued but Lora's life was on the hairspring. While I was giving orders, Van Helsing had charged his arbalest and …

I watched the dart flying straightly to my heart …

* * *

**Van Helsing's Point of view**

Troop "C" impressed me. Especially their leader. She fought passionately, and I respect her for responsibility, I thought that to save somebody's life can only people. I shot from my arbalest. Now it worked faster, thanks to cleverness of our scientists. Vampire caught my dart and threw it away. She looked angrily and hated me. Turned vampires are more aggressive than nobility. She took off her coat and threw it away as dart and moved to me with naked sword. Brave jerk, must I say! We crossed our swords with force. I saw evil fire in her eyes; she chose my neck as aim. With hissing and growling she made dash like a snake. I dislodged her weapon and directed my sword to her throat. What a glance! Her amber eyes can kill! Her canines became longer; I knew that she wanted to tear me on pieces. She knew, I can easily poke her heart with wooden weapon and before I started to speak she said:

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Kill me."

I blinked. For the first time in my life, enemy asks for death. Some demons pleaded to leave them alive but not to kill them.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Just kill me. I heard great Van Helsing doesn't torture non-prevailing."

She looked calm and tired from life.

"You want to die?"

"I don't afraid of death."

I looked into her deep and cold eyes. No soul, no heart. Just ice and snow. I've seen this picture before, but I don't remember where.

"First, say what were you looking for?"

She was shocked with my words. She laughed, partly madly, partly nervously.

"You think I'll tell you everything!"

"Yes."

"Fool! You can torture me, but won't hear a word from me!"

She laughed again. She is right; I'm a fool if I think so. While I was trying to calm down, a strange demon appeared behind her with wooden stake. I pulled her aside and shot from my pistol. Demon or … Well, that creature didn't look like demon, better to say it was like a mongrel of werewolf and vampire. Monster growled deeply and said … He can talk?

"That's not your business, human! Stand aside!"

It moved closer to vampire and growled:

"Death to Nospheraty!"

She looked at monster without fear. I took her iron sword and cut its head.

* * *

**Selina's POV**

It was close. I could feel death's breathing. But that hunter, Van Helsing saved my life. Why he did it? I watched him going away. His wavy hair was flapping on cool wind. Who is he in reality? Why did he save me? Questions and no answers. I touched monster's body with my sword. Awful beast. Then I looked at Van Helsing again, he was going slowly like walking, so I asked:

"Why? Why did you save me?"

No answer. I closed eyes and breathed in deeply. When someone saves somebody's life, rescued one must pay back for it. But I have no conscience. I'm just a turned vampire – ideal machine to kill, no regret, no fear, no mercy.


	4. Remember

**Chapter number four! I hope you'll enjoy it! And of course REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4**

"_**Remember …"**_

Selina called Linda using telepathy and requested her to arrive with Council's men. Linda didn't ask about what happened in details just promised to do all possible. And Selina was waiting in company of bad-smelling dead body. She had iron patience but she thought it finished. When she thought about it, black "Mustang" with toned windows arrived. Valdemar and Linda in white robes came out.

"I expected, it would be an army," – Selina grinned.

"Well, actually, we don't want someone to know about the body."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Sel; you see ... That's our fault that monsters came out of control, so if we'll find a weapon which we can use against them, Council will forgive us," – explained Linda nervously and ashamed, while Valdemar tried to put the body into the luggage rack of "Mustang".

"I must tell it to Victor," – Selin shook head slowly. She was a strict adherent of rules and hated to break them.

"Sel, please, we need time! We'll tell him ourselves later."

Later? Selina heard this word many times before but gave in.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!"

She sat in the car near the driver's seat and Linda sat behind. Soon Valdemar put the body on the seat near Linda.

"Hey! What is it doing here!" – She cried in disgust.

"He is too big for luggage rack! Calm down!" – Answered man tiredly.

"Oh, yeah, what a great company," – mumbled Linda and turned on conditioner to the highest mode.

The way to the castle they spent in silence. Selin was thinking about her rescuer. She had got strange feeling about him. Like she knew him for all her hundred fifteen years of life (or death). But she waved it away. Selina has always constrained her heart with ice and disgust to people.

She hated weakness and blocked her mind from others.

Vampires arrived to the castle before sunrise. Linda and Valdemar hid the body and locked the door to laboratory. Selin closed eyes on it. She was awfully tired and laid into her coffin when came back. Sel didn't ask about Lora's health because she sensed her on distance. She slept for the whole day and awoke after the sunset. Strength came back to her and she was almost starving. Selina opened fridge and took a bottle full of blood, second group as usual. Much better. She wanted to meet Victor and to ask about an assignment for her, but heard cold and familiar voice:

"Hello, Miss Kale, I have some time now, and if you want to hear about how I turned you, come to my apartments."

Selina smiled to herself. Something told her that there would be more than just a talk. She left her room and found his, for important guests, using her intuition. Sel entered the room carefully like sneaking. The room was dark as hers but furniture was richer and more luxurious. Black heavy blinds covered the single window, coffin made of the red wood encrusted with gold, big bed covered with red silk covering, a wardrobe, an office table, two black leather armchairs and candelabrum.

Count was sitting in the armchair. Selin lowered on one knee as required etiquette and rules of hierarchy. Dracula offered her to sit opposite him and when she did it, he started to speak:

"First, tell me what you remember about your past, Miss Kale."

"Almost nothing, just you and the flame around me. But how the fire connected with you, Count?"

"I've already asked you to call me Vladislaus; "count" is very official."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong."

Selina felt nervous, he looked at her acutely. She breathed in deeply as she always did when she needed to calm down.

"So you can call me Selin."

Vlad smiled and continued speaking:

"Forget about etiquette. Relax. So you asked about the fire? I'll explain everything. It was in 1895 on the railway. We both had been going to San-Francisco by train. But there was an accident. The weather was rainy and the road was ruined with water. Old railways were dangerous in such weather. According to this, the train crashed. It was an awful accident. Everyone had died in that fatal night. Expect me of course, I had been already dead. I took off the flame and saw you lying on the ground."

"I was unconscious?"

"No, but you was dying. You had a wound in your head, the brain was damaged, and I suppose that's the reason of memory loss, your blood was everywhere. You were deadly pale and breathless. I sensed that your heart was stopping. So I turned you to a vampire…"

Selin started to remember, first horrible sound of train's crashing, then Dracula's cool breathing and even the taste of his blood. She rubbed her temple and automatically touched her neck. Dracula rose from the armchair and went to the middle of the room, staring at the woman. She came closer to him and said softly:

"I guess I should thank you for my rescuing."

They were dangerously close, feeling each others breathing.

"Maybe …" – he whispered seductively, smiling devilishly charming. Space between them became shorter and shorter. Her blue eyes looked into his deep and dark orbs. Suddenly their lips met. Vlad kissed her passionately and with hunger, and Selina answered. His tongue explored 'new territory' and she allowed him, caressing his chest. He continued kissing her neck and chest. Selin moaned in bliss, pleasuring him. She forgot about pain, just his touches and kisses. But they were only kissing, nothing more. He knew she needs time to know him better. He was enchanted by her strength and fearless. Vladislaus felt like ice, that covered his heart, melts. Selina felt his fire and let it to burn her inside. Could it be love?


	5. Council and a deal

**The next chapter! I'm begging you to REVIEW! Please!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Council and a deal**_

Council's gathering was hold in the house of modern class for businessmen. There weren't many members, only three from each side and Dracula of course. Security was waiting outside. The building had only a long table with chairs for members; it was lit with lamps on the ceiling, but the light wasn't too bright, so it was like twilight. Besides Victor Diamond there were Maya Fern and Terri Descartes – her boyfriend, the older man of turned vampires, and in fact the single turned vampire in the Council. Opposite them were sitting werewolves – Luka – the head of werewolves' council with his son Fellan and Rudi. They all had long hair and some lint on face. Witches were sitting a little bit closer to werewolves but far from vampires. Lady Sylvia in the center and Moira with Felicia on sides. Most witches hated noble vampires, but not Victor, this vampire was respected by everyone the difference was Maya. She wanted to be the head of the Great Council, but Victor had Dracula's support.

The atmosphere here was electrified with mistrust, mutual hostility and contend of species. It was hard to understand how Count could unite them all together and to keep under his control. In fact some older men tried to take him away from their road, they weren't convicted, nobody knows how to kill Dracula but he doesn't want to murder traitors, he got accustomed of all it.

Victor stood up and addressed to everybody:

"We met here today to solve very important problem bounded with monsters called "VWW 13". We should root out this problem! These monsters – a spot on our glorious history! I know, they are stronger, more powerful and more aggressive, but we are more ancient, the Dark Lord himself on our side! We can destroy them!" Count looked at others. Werewolves were agreed with Victor, witches were exchanging remarks quietly and vampires … Terri was keeping silence but Maya:

"Great speech, Mr. Diamond", - she applauded with an unpleasant smile.

"Tell me one thing; is that your son who worked at this project of mixing species?" – The woman stood up and was walking behind older men's seats.

"Yes … Valdemar is … my son …" – Victor's voice was trembling but his face was stern and direct as always.

Maya's smile got wilder as she heard older men started whispering with each other.

"But he wasn't convicted, was he?"

"No …"

Victor held firmly, while Maya was intimating on Valdemar's blame.

"I think the boy should answer for his action, what do you think, Count?" – She addressed straightly to Dracula. Vlad, who wasn't saying a word all this time, stood up and said calmly and self-confidently:

"You forgot, my dear Maya, we met to solve the problem about "VWW 13", not to sail in Mr. Diamond's private life."

Maya wanted to argue but Terri gave her a sign, so she smiled nervously and sat to her place. Dracula remained a winner.

* * *

On the roof of the building, where was a landing ground for helicopters, two werewolves were on duty –Kiara and Fellan. Fellan's perfectly white fur was transfusing on the moonlight and Ki was admiring him dreamily. But suddenly this peaceful picture was scattered by strange familiar smell. Unique werewolves' nose felt changes in the air. They came closer to the edge of the roof and looked down. Werewolves' vision isn't as good as vampires', but they saw their enemies – demons.

There were at least a hundred of demons; Lucifer didn't expect that his servants would fight with each other, still it happened. Awfully looked like demons with sharp fangs and long horns had already killed security and tried to penetrate into the building.

"I guess we should tell the Council … "– mumbled Fellan. Kiara nodded and they both ran to the room where the Council was.

Older men didn't panic; they tried to solve the question about their escape calmly. Dracula didn't take part in it, he came to the window and looked through it and decision came immediately:

"I'll distract demons and remind them their place, while you will escape by the air."

Older men exchanged glances and nodded. Vladislaus flew trough the window in his powerful hell-beast form. Demons shot him from all their weapons but it was useless. Victor, Maya and Terri took witches and werewolves' older men, it wasn't hard for them. Before escaping Victor called Selina and Linda (she was in the building, talking with Linda, who worked in the laboratory) to take care about Fellan and Kiara, then they flew away.

Selin watched their fly and turned to Linda, who was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Linda, we should fly now!" – She asked Kiara.

"She ran to the laboratory." – Answered the girl in a half whisper.

"What! Not now!" – shouted Selina and ran to find Linda.

"Sel, wait!" – Kiara followed her.

'I'll kill her someday!' – thought vampire. She was very worried about her friend and not vainly. Demons fired the building and got to the laboratory, which was flaming severely. Fellan transformed and was fighting with a few demons, who got into the building. Finally Selin found Linda in the laboratory. Fire was everywhere and vampires felt terrible heat and breathless. Sel took Linda's arm and pulled her out with force. Scientist looked … happily; she saved documents about weapons' development! Selina in different to her was very angry.

"Are you crazy! What were you trying to do!"

"Calm down, Sel, I'm O.K.! Let's get out of here!"

At that moment vampires heard horrifying growl of pain.

"It's Fellan, come on!" – shouted Selin and came back to the laboratory. Kiara was holding Fellan, who was wounded and bleeding badly. Pair of demons was lying not far from them.

"Selina, Fellan is dying!" – Kiara was crying hysterically, still holding him. Vampires helped Ki to drag him over to the room where was Council's meeting and put him on the table.

"I'll block the hole in the laboratory and come back. Linda, heal Fellan. Kiara, help her." – She gave orders and left the room.

"It's easy to say 'heal'! I'm a scientist, not a doctor!" – mumbled Linda anxiously.

"Lin, please!" – cried Kiara, holding her love's hand. Vampire looked at Fellan. He was in his real form now with a bullet in his chest. Blood was streaming through his wound; he was pale as Linda now. Fellan was wet and trembled in fever. Linda touched his wound and said:

"I don't know to whom do you pray but … Plead for him to hold on."

Kiara nodded and embraced his head softly. Vampire washed hands and put off the smoking silver bullet. While she was doing this pleased less procedure, Fellan was shaking in agony and screaming loudly. Then Linda torn her white robe on rags, wetted them and washed his wound carefully. Kiara helped her to bandage the wound, and soon Fellan came down and tried to sleep. Soon Selina came; she was tired but did her work rather well.

"How's he?"

"I put out the bullet, luckily it didn't hit the heart, and I hope he'll be fine but we should get out of here." – said Linda seriously, licking the blood from her hands.

Kiara was caressing Fellan's face lovingly; tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Selin thought for a while and then said:

"I'll go to the roof and think about what to do next, besides there is a ladder, demons can use it, and I'll ruin it."

Her friends agreed and Selin went to the roof.

She saw demons raging and felt hope disappearing. How could they escape! Fellan is wounded, they can't leave him! But if they'll stay demons will kill them! Selina was in deep depress and despair. No ways out!

Suddenly her thoughts were broken by someone's appearing. First she thought it was a demon but it was … Van Helsing?

'Worse and worse' – thought Selin and prepared to attack.

"What do you need, hunter!" – She hissed hostilely.

"I saved your life; it's your turn to pay back." – He answered calmly. Selina could see his face as he didn't wear kerchief. Van Helsing was well looking, and she noticed it.

"Pay back?"

"Yes, tell me about those monsters which you created."

Selin laughed:

"You thought I'll tell everything easily? You're such a fool, Van Helsing! I have no notion about honor and no feelings!"

"But you want to save your friends?"

"That's not your business!"

"Calm down, I'll help you to escape if you'll tell me about monsters."

"That's impossible! We have a wounded!"

"But I know the way. I'll show you, but, I guess it's a deal." – Van Helsing offered her his hand in brown glove. Selina wasn't sure 'At least there are two vampires and a werewolf against human. I'll risk.' – thought she and shook his hand.

"Deal. But if you'll defraud us!"

"Don't worry, let's go now."

* * *

"I still can't believe you agreed!" – grumbled Kiara holding Fellan with Selin. The way about what Gabriel was talking about was in the sewerage. Dirty and foul-smelling place with rats, water and waste. Selina and Ki were holding Fellan, who was deadly looking. Van Helsing was showing the way and Linda was walking at the end of procession embracing her documents.

"Sometimes I surprise myself." – answered Sel. She looked at Gabriel with mistrust, but on some reason she hoped he wasn't lying. After an hour they got out of the sewerage, dirty and tired they breathed in the night air.

"You see, I didn't lie. When shall I get the information?" – asked Van Helsing.

"I'll find you." – said Selina. Gabriel nodded and was going away when he heard her calm and warm voice:

"Thank you, Gabriel"

"Not at all … Selina."


	6. Even Snow Queen needs friends

**Next update is here! This chapter is rather short and full of emotions and talks about real frienship. Dont forget to REVIEW! Please! I won't update untill at least two REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 6**

**_Even Snow Queen needs friends …_**

Selina was very tired from all these feelings, much better to be hollow, nobody can hurt you. She was very grateful to Van Helsing for saving Fellan. When she came to doctor Vina's house and saw Kiara and Fellan holding each others' hands and smiling, she became happier. Flame of their love was so bright that could light the whole house. Selin asked Vina a about his health:

"Fellan looks much better, I guess he's fine?"

"Right, it's a great honor to heal Luka's son. We respect them both."

Sel smiled, she knew that witches (doctors mostly were witches) were taught to perceived men only like fathers of their children, that's why marriages between witches and vampires, werewolves or humans continued not less than one year. But if they respected man it said that this man was very exceptional, as she knew Victor and Luka were.

"Oh, Miss Kale, there is one who wanted to see you," – added Vina.

"Really, who?"

"That way," – doctor showed graciously and went to give Fellan his portion of medicine.

Selina sensed that it was a vampire. She went to another room without windows, lit only with few candles. There was a narrow bed in the corner with heavy black valance, on which was lying a young woman with short light-colored hair and warm cherry eyes.

"Hello, Sel! I missed you so much!" – She smiled.

"Lora? I'm sorry, I haven't visited you before." – Selin sat near her friend -

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, great, but that bastard hurt me badly! Thanks all of you, I'm better now," – Lora took off the blanket and showed Selina her bandaged abdomen.

"In fact that was your fault; you should listen to my orders and accomplish them. You never learn, my friend." – Selin said in a little bit strict manner.

"I'm very sorry, Sel. I promise I'll be a good girl!"

Lora looked pretty and innocent like a child, so even severe Selina couldn't be angry on her long.

"I hope you will, I still need you in troop "C", we miss you, dear. So much happened while you were here."

"Tell me."

Vampire told her everything; she kept silence only about her emotions to Dracula. Lora smiled dreamily:

"He is not as bad as I thought. I must say he is a hero."

"Fellan? Yes, he is a hero."

"I was speaking about Gabriel. He is nice."

"What had Vina given to you? You speak strange things!" – Selin touched Lora's head as she wanted to measure her temperature.

"Sel! I'm not a child!" – She protested moody.

"Sorry." – Selina took her hand away and caressed her neck thinking about something. Curious Lora tried to read her mind but she wasn't as powerful as her friend. Sel blocked her easily and smiled:

"Don't even try, my dear, my thoughts are secret."

"Oh, really? I didn't know about it!" – Lora crossed arms on her chest and looked at Selina innocently. -

"But, I know you rather well, so I think I can guess about what you were thinking."

"Try if you want."

"About that sexy handsome guy from Romania," – she smiled slyly.

"Who told you?" – Selin was a little bit embarrassed.

"Told what?"

"Nothing."

Lora still didn't want to change the topic; she needed to know everything about everybody.

"Sel, please, you can't even imagine how boring it to lie here alone, far from the outside world!"

"Lora, have you forgotten? Curiosity – humans' flaw. Remember, what Victor said: 'Humans are food, the Holy Order is enemy, kill them all without mercy, before they killed you.'"

Selin learnt Victor's phrases by heart and sometimes quoted them to herself. It helped to protect from loneliness and humans' emotions.

"I know, Snow Queen, but I'm sure, our Romanian guest makes your icy heart melts!"

Selin smiled and unbuckled her right high boot. There was a tattoo on her leg looked like black snowflake with her initials below.

"Again my nickname? I've forgotten when you called me like that."

Lora smiled to her and remembered how Sel made this tattoo. It was when Victor offered her to join the trio 'C', the most elite and strong team. The girl was very afraid because she heard talks about the leader of trio – cold, insensible monster that doesn't care about anyone. But when they first met, she understood that it wasn't true, Selina Kale had friends, love and favorite work. She became hollow only with humans, whom she hated. For her coldness to enemies Lora gave her boss a nickname – Snow Queen. After one very dangerous assignment the quadruple made tattoos which characterized their personalities: Selina – snowflake, Lora – red butterfly, Mirek – a skull in helmet with two letters on it 'H.O.' (means Holy Order) and Karen – oak branch. Karen was member of troop 'C' for ten years, but oak stake finished her life and Alexander changed her.

"Yeah, your nickname. I was a silly little girl when met you."

"You haven't changed at all!" – Selina smiled slyly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't change, I love your childish."

Lora laughed happily, she couldn't angry on Selin.

"I love you … sister," – Lora said quietly.

"I love you, too. Even Snow Queen needs friends."

They embraced, Selina was very careful not to hurt Lora.

"What about true love? Like Romeo and Juliet."

"They died and they were just humans, their love isn't eternal."

"So maybe like Victor and Penelope?

Victor and Penelope were from noble families, they met, beloved, married and had child – Valdemar. Penelope was killed by knight of the Holy Order soon after, and Victor became a widower and carried about his son alone. Seventeen years passed but Victor didn't marry.

"Maybe, Lora, maybe. The time will show."


	7. Lovely couple

**Hi again! This is a sex scene, so if you're at least younger than 13, don't read it! Or your mums will kill me! For the others: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW as always!**

**Chapter 7**

_**Lovely couple**_

Selin knocked Dracula's door for the second time. She didn't know why she did it; perhaps Lora's words awoke something in her heart. Dracula was reading some papers in leather armchair in deep silent. When visitor entered, Vlad took papers away and came closer to her. She was very beautiful and seductive in her black suit; he wanted her and wanted right now.

"Good night, Selina," – he kissed her hand politely before she bowed.

"I wanted to apologize for my small weakness."

"Weakness? You speak about that innocent kiss? Did you enjoy it?"

"I … beg your pardon?"

"Just say it," – Vladislaus put hands on her waist and looked into her light-colored eyes.

"Ye-es," – Selin whispered, unwillingly coming closer to Dracula. Their lips met in passionate and fiery kiss. Vlad discovered her perfect figure with his masterful hands, continuing to kiss her neck and chest. Selin caressed his face and moaned in pleasure. But soon he stopped and looked at her. Selina was in a little amusement:

"Why did you stop?" – she asked.

"Do you really want it?"

She nibbled his ear playfully and whispered:

"We have only one night … and day. Don't waste time."

Vlad wanted to hear it long ago. He pulled down her top, not stop kissing her passionately and discovering her mouth with his tongue. Selina took off his shirt and caressed his well-toned body. Then she released him, lay on the big bed and called him gracefully with her hand. Vlad came to bed and put hands on her thighs, massaging them softly. Sel embraced his waist with her legs and pressed him closer. He kissed her lips and nibbled her pretty neck, pleasuring her. She unbuckled his pants as he did and threw them aside. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and then began to kiss her neck, then slowly down to her breasts and abdomen. She enjoyed it much and let him to do everything he planned which she had never let anyone before. He caressed her groin and inner thighs, and then entered with force and lust. Selina felt great satisfaction and pressed his head down to her chest. Vladislaus kissed her bosoms, caressing every curve of her figure, feeling her moving under him in passion.

"You're the most beautiful woman, I've ever met," – he whispered.

Selina smiled slyly and rolled on the top of him:

"Really? Count valued me, great honor for turned vampire."

"You forgot, that I'm turned, too."

"Oh, you're an ideal," – she relaxed on him and looked deep into his dark eyes.

Vlad smiled charmingly and caressed her face lovingly:

"I'm not as good, as you think. Your figure droves me mad, and your eyes are amazing, your lips are the sweetest thing and you're the most wonderful creature, I've ever met."

"You're a specialist in compliments." – Sel laughed and kissed him gently.

He answered and rolled on the top of her:

"What about another round?"

"I'm yours … Vlad."

He liked it, when she called him by name. Vlad entered her once again, this time slower and deeper, Selina moaned louder, while he moved passionately. They fall asleep in each others' embraces after a night and in fact the whole day pleasure. They looked peacefully; she put head on his chest and was breathing calmly. He awoke first and looked at her lovingly. 'She is even more beautiful when she sleeps." – thought Dracula touching her cheek gently. Selin opened eyes and looked at Vladislaus with a smile on her face:

"Vlad? So it wasn't a dream?"

"If it is a dream, it's a good one." – he kissed her softly and she touched his cheek with tip of her nose.

"I won't to awake, if it is so."

"But we both must, we have our own duties."

"You right but … thanks for this night, it was sweet." – Selin set up and searched room for her clothes. Vlad took her hand and kissed her shoulder:

"Who said it was the last night? You awoke something in my heart, Miss Kale."

"What is it?"

"Perhaps, love …


	8. Selina's plan

**And the next is here! I hope you'll enjoy it! And I'm still waiting for your REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Selina's plan **_

"Password?" – asked familiar rude voice.

"Hear full moon's call …"

"… and follow blood's lust. Right, come in."

The door opened and a tall scruffy looked werewolf in brown shorts greeted Selin and Kiara. They went trough a dark corridor and found themselves in a bar. The bar looked like normal humans' closed club, but with few differences. First the visitors were mostly witches, werewolves and some vampires, second: there was a strange menu, included blood (first group or second), heart and liver besides other types of meat – roast or boiled, and some human's food as quails with basil sauce and big list of wines, beer, martini, etc. Music was different, from modern to classic. Five years ago turned vampires of San-Francisco celebrated here the 14 of December – the day when Count Dracula five hundred years ago bit his first bride and created first true turned vampire. This holiday was accompanied with bloody sumptuous feast and death of fifty humans in one day. Of course it attracted attention of police and hunters, so the grand feast was cancelled by the Council.

Selin and Kiara sat at the table in the corner.

"Hey, Tom! Bring fresh liver, please!" – cried Ki to old barmen who was a little bit deaf. Tom nodded and sent one young waiter to their table.

"Liver, yes. And you, Miss Kale?" – asked Fred. He respected Selina and knew what she can do in bad mood. But she was smiling warmly and Fred calmed down.

"As usual, Freddy, one second group and red wine."

The waiter bowed and went to Tom. He was surprised; Kale had never called him like that, but 'boy' or 'Fred Nimble'.

"What's the matter with you, Sel? You're so happy tonight, almost shining!" – asked Kiara in surprise.

"Really? I'm glad that Fellan is alright, that's all," – she answered simply but her friend didn't believe it and was still looking at her with suspicions.

"Don't lie, I know you rather well, and when you're lying your eyes become grey."

Selina laughed nervously and decided to tell Kiara what happened yesterday night … and day in fact.

"Do you remember Count Dracula?"

"Of course, go on."

"Well, hm, listen …"

Sel told her friend about that night and Vladislaus, Ki was a little bit shocked:

"You slept with Dracula! Are you crazy!"

"Don't shout so loudly, he's a great lover."

"O.K., O.K! But … have you forgotten John?"

"I hate him, he betrayed my love. When he left, I thought that my job will be my single aim in life. I've forgotten how is it, to be beloved and love someone. I killed humans and demons. That was my hilarity. And Vlad … He reminded me that I'm not an insensible kill machine but a woman."

Kiara took her friend's hand and smiled kindly:

"He is the greatest man in the world if he helped you to reborn from hollowness in which you lived."

"Thanks, Ki."

Fred (finally!) brought them what they wanted, and they both were keeping silence while eating (or drinking).

"I think Dracula isn't the single reason of our meeting." – said Kiara thoughtfully. Selina became serious:

"You right. I have a plan how to get some information about 'VWW 13'."

"You mean monsters?" – werewolf swallowed big piece of liver.

"Yes. Hunters reached more success in destroying these creatures, and they know much more about them."

"What you intimate?"

"I'll get into their pub. I'm sure, they're boasting their victories and exchange information, I'll wear like a hunter and get the information, we need. That's a good plan."

Kiara looked at her skeptically:

"Why do you think, they won't recognize you?"

"I know, I'm a little bit different from humans but, we must do anything to the name of our great race!"

"Do what you want. But if they'll kill you, I shall scold myself before the end of ages!"

"Where is your optimism? I'll come back with victory!.. Somehow …"

* * *

**Selina's POV **

Sometimes I surprise myself with the most strange and delirious ideas. Who am I to make plans! I'm going to visit 'the nest of murderers'! But I had to do something! I hate to wait and to waste time! So I wore by 'hunters' fashion: high boots with small heels, shirt with low neckline (I haven't got clothes without low neckline! That's my habit!), pants and of course sun glasses. We wear sunglasses to protect eyes from bright light, but why hunters wear them at night? I guess they're show up!

Then I took two pistols for silver bullets and a wooden stake. It's only seemed dangerous but it wasn't real, the pistols hadn't got bullets and in the stake was hidden the iron blade. I didn't want to be unprotected from hunters. I know they're weak but their reaction is rather well and they killed many of my friends. Well, I knew where their pub was, but I didn't know the password and had to act by the situation. On my luck two hunters with self-complacent smirks on their faces. Oh, how I wanted to swab those smirks from their mugs! Killed someone of us and happy! Miserable creatures! But they were my chance to get into the pub. I read their mind quickly and poke them both with my knife. How sweet it was to feel them shaking in agony! I watched the last breath flew down from their lips. It's as pleasant as sex for me, really!

"Password?"

"Hm, 'God bless us, together we'll destroy hell's monsters,'" – I said without enthusiasm. Foolish password!

"Right, come in."

The door opened and I entered the pub, "Heaven", yes it called like that. There weren't many visitors, six humans and I. Men looked at me with lust in their eyes, and I could feel their gazes on me. Bastards! Well, I sat at the pub rack, and the waitress – crestfallen girl with blue eyes addressed to me:

"What do you want to drink, miss?"

"Red wine." – I said firmly, I knew she was innocent in my friends' death but I hated her only because she was a human. The girl looked at me with fear and gave me the glass. I watched people at the sides of the pub rack and noticed one hunter look, almost undressing me with eyes. But I decided not to show him that I guessed his plans and asked the girl, more kindly this time:

"Tell me, have you heard you about strange monsters looked like werewolves with wings?"

She nodded and whispered quietly:

"Yes, yes! Most hunters met them! They said that monsters are very strong! Only The Left hand of God can destroy them, in my opinion."

Aha, Vatican knows about monsters, maybe they'll send a troop here. Interesting, very interesting!

"What else? Had anyone killed one or two?"

"Oh, yes! Skull!"

"Who!"

"Skull is one of the members of "Night fighters", very fortunate command!"

I smiled to myself; there are so many hunters' commands! I don't know most of them!

"Why Skull?"

"He wears a T-shirt with a skull on it."

"I see. Where can I find him?"

"That's simple! He's there," – the girl nodded to the left from her and I saw this guy. It was bastard, who was gazing on me all the time! 'Great! Everything's going to be worse and worse!' – I thought to myself. But it was time of big game! I slowly walked to Skull; he grinned widely and put hand on his lap:

"Want to sit on lap of uncle Scull, sweetie?"

Oh, how wonderful that I have wore sunglasses! When I heard his offer, my eyes changed colors very fast, how I wanted to champ into his neck!

"Not this time. Waitress said you met unknown monsters."

"Yeah! It was good fight!"

"So you know how to kill them without risk?" – I can't read his mind in sunglasses, for this I need eye-contact. I could only ask questions.

"Maybe …" – Scull put hands on my waste and pressed me closer. I couldn't do anything at all! If he'll notice that I'm not a hunter, I'm dead!

"Just answer: how!"

"Why do you want to know?" – Scull released me and I came to the back of him then I started massaging his shoulders, whispering seductively:

"Come on; tell me, how such smart guy destroyed the whole band of awful monsters?"

Sometimes I can be very tender, when I want! Scull relaxed and enjoyed my massage much.

"When I met them, I tried to kill them as werewolves using silver bullets."

'Like Van Helsing,' – I thought, remembering our first meeting. Interesting, where is he now?

"Go on," – I whispered into his ear playfully.

"Alright, baby! Silver bullets made them angrier. So I took my wooden stake!" – Scull throw up the stake and caught it in the air, to impress me, I think. Foolish mortal! Playing with such dangerous thing! Well, well, enjoy your superiority while you can!

"You're very brave! Had it worked?" – I continued playing in innocence. Oh, I was a great actress! Where is my 'Oscar'!

"Not much, but they became weaker! So I took simple iron weapon, which, I guess, we both use against witches and demons, and killed them!"

"And details?.." – This is it! The culmination! I felt how my heart (and I haven't got heartbeat), jumped from my chest into throat in excitement.

"Ah, details! I understood that they're a kind of mongrel of vampire, werewolf and witch. If we mix kinds of weapons, we can kill them easily!"

Simple but powerful! This is the answer!

"You're a hero! Thanks for information!" – With these words I turned to exit, but Scull hold my hand tightly.

"Wait a minute! I helped you, now help me, sugar. Maybe we can leave this pub and find more secluded and intimate place, you know what I mean."

Proud of immortals came back to me and I became firm and severe as always.

"Get away your hand, while I haven't cut it away!"

"This isn't very nice! Be tender with me, sweetie!" – He grinned evilly and put his dirty hands on my thighs. That was enough to make me very angry! Hate filled my heart, I couldn't control myself! I felt how my canines became longer, then I took his hand and broke it easily as it was match, enjoying crunch of conking bones. Scull screamed in agony:

"You're a vampire!"

"Right, bastard!" – I released him and looked at other people in the pub. They were standing in great shock, looking how my fangs returning into normal. I understood how awful my mistake was! Five tall and strong hunters (without Scull, who was sobbing bitterly on the floor) ready to kill me. 'Great, Sel! You have big problems,' – I said to myself, taking my single weapon – knife. Hunters surrounded me; still not believing that vampire could get into their secret staff. I surprised them and now I should pay for it. I tried to hypnotize them, but my brain couldn't hold them all under control! I was in trap and prepared to die, but someone took my shoulders and threw me out of the pub with force. I was too shocked to see who it was, and when I was 'flying' out I met with the wooden door and open it with my head! Terrible pain ran through my body and I was shaking in agony on the ground. Oh, this headache droved me mad! Black blood streamed from wound on my head and by my face. I spit it and tried to get up but everything was spinning in my eyes and that horrible pain! It was torture for me! I fall on the ground, and the world around me dissapeared.


	9. Soul mates

**I'm here again! Sorry for short chapter but I hope you'll write some REVIEWS for me! Please!**

**Chapter 9**

_**Soul mates

* * *

**_

**Author's POV**

Selin opened eyes and found herself in an empty room with dirty grey walls. Pain didn't leave her but she found powers to get up. It was strange; someone washed off her blood and processed it with the best antiseptic for vampires – cows' blood. Headache was awful! Selina rubbed her temple and looked around. No windows, just a dilapidated door. She heard someone coming and prepared to fight until death. The door opened and familiar person came in.

"Van Helsing!" – She whispered in great surprise. Yes, it was he, in his cowboy-looking hat.

"How's your head?" – He asked friendly and walked closer. Sel stepped back and hissed angrily.

"That isn't very nice. I saved your life for the second time.

"Saved? I hit my head, when you trying 'to save me', Mr. Hero!"

"I'm very sorry. Now, information."

Selina gave him contemptuous glance:

"I won't tell you anything, human!"

Her fangs and evil smile looked very aggressive! Van Helsing shook head:

"So, want to fight? You're too weak now. But, speak! Or, maybe you want to come back to the pub?"

Selin growled on him but agreed. She really was weak for fighting but didn't want to show it. Her story longed for fifteen minutes, and then Sel breathed in heavily and said:

"What would be next?"

Gabriel took his long wooden stake and said calmly:

"Fly away. Heal your wound completely."

Selina didn't need his help neither his pity about her wound.

"Not this time, mortal!" – She shouted and prepared for attack.

"As you wish."

They started fighting each other. Selin hadn't got any weapon and used her nature power. Van Helsing was very strong and fast enemy but he had never seen such stubborn and irritated vampire. Their struggle soon moved to the street, because room was too small for them. It was still night, cool and quiet. Moonlight lit Selina's fangs and Gabriel's arbalest.

"Don't want to give up?" – Hunter asked tired vampire.

"In your dreams!"

Finally Gabriel made a riposte with stake but Sel caught his wrist above brown glove and…

Warm and beautiful light surrounded them… Sensation of absolute tranquility filled their hearts… Warriors looked around with surprise and even fear, but didn't release each other not to lose this tranquility... Her amber eyes met his brown orbs and found complicity and sweet tender mixed with curiosity and astonish in them…

'What's happening?' – He asked … telepathically!.. Their vicinity was even closer than they thought!.. They could read each others' mind and soul in fact!..

'Are you a telepath?' – Selina asked; as it was her only hope that this strange phenomenon is not what she was thinking about. This thought was blocked and hidden in her mind too good for even him to read it.

'No, I'm not. Where is this light from?'

'I don't know. And … You lost your memory?'

'Yes. As you?..'

'That's why you working on the Holy Order?'

'That's my life! You like your job, too?'

'We're akin. But I don't like it at all!' – Selina shouted in her mind. Gabriel didn't remain in debt:

'No, the difference is that I'm a normal man and you just a second-rate vampire. I killed hundreds of yours.'

'I know. That's why I haven't future. Turned vampires are not less than servants for nobility. We're hollow: no enjoy, no sorrow, no mercy.' – Sel said sadly. Van Helsing squeezed her hands lovingly:

'That's not true. I know you have heart! I saw how you worried about your friends!'

'Oh, human, you made me redden! But, thanks.'

'Not at all. It was Dracula, who turned you?'

'Hey! How did you get there! Not to my memory!' – She threw him out immediately. Night with Dracula was only hers.

'Sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.'

'Alright, calm down. Why do I feel protected with you? Strange.'

'Me, too. You're not like the other vampires …'

'That's only because you don't know other vampires as persons.' – Selina smiled and looked at the sky. The sunrise was close, but she didn't want to leave. Gabriel noticed it and said:

'You must go now. O.K., lets release each other when I'll count to three. One, two, … three!'

They almost jumped back gracefully and were standing at least five minutes breathing heavily like after fast running.

"So, I …?" – Vampire asked in normal way.

"Yeah, goodbye." – said Gabriel still trying to calm down. The light left them so fast and problems filled their minds. Selina flew home, and hunter watched her flying, thinking to himself: 'We'll meet again, Miss Selin Kale. Even if we both don't want.'


	10. No pity, no mercy and pleasure

**Hello. I'm so tired of asking for reviews! I'm very upset because of it! So if you're good and honorable readers (I'm sure you are!), please write at least two reviews! Oh, and great thanks to Fortyne Zine, you're great!**

**Chapter 10**

**_No pity, no mercy … and pleasure_**

Of course, Selin knew what the light meant. Van Helsing was her soul mate. She wasn't afraid, just disappointed. As every woman Selina needed man, who will love her for whole eternity. First she thought that John is her destiny, but he made her unhappy. Then she thought about Dracula. Vlad was turned vampire but he was the son of the devil, the dark prince. Of course Selin couldn't believe that their romance could continue for a long time. Deep inside she wanted count to be her soul mate, part of her heart and her true love. But accident with John made her cold, sometimes irritable and her voice was mostly full of sarcasm. Selina heard many romantic stories about soul mates in which two met once and lived happily forever after, but nobody told what that means 'soul mates' and if it's important to love each other. Only vampires could have a soul mate and no more than one. Witches called it 'ancient power', which is awaking now slowly, it's a fact not a legend. But Selin was a skeptic. She wanted to know more about it, so she called her familiar witch – Angelica. Angelic's voice was sweet and soft as always but with a little bit excitement:

"Sel, you won't believe!"

"What? Maya left the Council?" – Vampire knew that this will happen only after Maya's death. She hated this Victor's opponent and called her 'two-faced whore'.

"No, better! Irvin asked for meeting! He said that it's very important!"

"Really? So what?"

"'So what'! Maybe he'll … You know! Long, white dress, big cake, car with an inscription: 'Just married'."

"Have you forgotten what your mother told you thousands of times?"

"'All men are crazy on sex animals and shallow bastards', I know! But Irvin is not like the others. He is gentle, sweet, kind …"

Selin smiled, she told Angelica the same things about her previous boyfriend.

"Well, I know him, and I hope he loves you," – her sad voice worried witch:

"Oh, darling, not that melancholy again! Forget that idiot! Count will help you to forget him."

"Who told you about us!"

"Kiara. And she said you like him."

"The talk is not about me now! Are you sure that dates can take place this time?"

"You worry too much, my dear dead friend. Calm down and enjoy you eternal life, as Lucifer said!"

Selina became serious; her dark-haired friend will cause her a lot of troubles.

"I can't forbid you, I'm not your mother, but if something'll go wrong call me for help."

"O.K., darling, bye!"

Vampire was still worried. She told Linda and Valdemar how to destroy VWW 13, but they needed time to make the weapon. Angelic isn't a warrior, and her magic was useless against monsters.

Sel was in her room now, in the vampires' castle. Her breathing was heavy as she needed blood, and her personal spare finished. 'Time for hunt!' – thought Selina and smiled with fangs. She turned into her hell-beast form and flew through the window. She heard call of night and heartbeat of thousands of people below her. Selin gracefully lowered on the ground and searched for the best victim, someone rather young and healthy to make her strong. 'Who should I choose?' – She asked herself, looking at teenagers, who were leaving the disco, laughing and drinking beer. 'That guy looks tasty!' – Vampire had already chosen victim. It was a tall man with curly hair; he looked merrily holding his girlfriend. They both couldn't even imagine that their happiness will ruin so quickly. When couple turned the corner and there was no one near them except night murderer. Her nostrils felt blood, streaming by their veins and eyes became horrible yellow. As hunter she moved very fast but so quiet that nobody could hear her coming. The street was dark and narrow. Hunter got the moment and jumped out from the shadow with grace of cat. Poor human couldn't do anything, just moan in the last painful ecstasy. His girlfriend was sobbing bitterly on the ground in great shock, while Selin was drinking sweet blood. When she finished she took her favorite pistol and shot him, finishing his death agony. The girl screamed in horror:

"You killed him! You killed him! Haven't you got heart!"

Vampire took away wastes of blood and looked at trembling girl.

"You right, I haven't. And I'll help you to meet your boyfriend."

The girl screamed loudly. Selina smiled devilishly and directed pistol on her. Human watched her fingers softly raised the cock and …

One of the VWW 13 thrashed Sel with his claws. Vampire rose from the ground quickly and prepared to fight. Monster moved to her, giving frightened girl chance to escape, which she used immediately. Vampire and fault of nature stayed alone.

"You'll die, devil's servant!" – Growled creature.

"You've broken my joy, you'll pay for it!" – She hissed back.

Sel really could die, but suddenly appeared man, who surprised both of fighters. It was Dracula! He was in his powerful demonic form and cut monster's head off with his sharp claws, shining like blades. Selina crossed hands on chest and said:

"Thanks a lot, count! But I wanted to kill him, that isn't very nice to murder someone's victim!"

Vlad turned to normal and smiled to her charmingly:

"Thousands of apologies, Miss Kale! How can I deserve your forgiveness?"

She came closer to him and put hands on his chest:

"Maybe you can …"

Vladislaus kissed her full of mouth, and she answered making their kiss deeper and more passionate. The company of foul smelling dead body wasn't pleasant, but they didn't notice it, continuing kissing. He licked her neck, making her moan in pleasure. His masterful hands were caressing her slim forms and massaging her inner thighs and groin area. She let him to do what he wanted, but suddenly she heard weak cry for help in her head. Selin released from Dracula's embrace and breathed in heavily. Vlad took her hand tenderly and asked:

"What's the matter, Selin? I made something wrong?"

"No. I heard my friend … "

"What happened?"

"I think she got into big troubles."


	11. Salvation

**Hello there! Next update is here! Oh, and review please!**

**Chapter 11**

_**Salvation **_

While Selin was hunting, Angelica came to right place. She didn't know why Irvin fixed meeting in the region of abandoned storehouses. It was cold, dark and foul-smelling place, and Irvin was nowhere in sight to explain his wild choice. It was too quiet here. The moon was covered with clouds. Witch wasn't afraid, she has fought with demons and humans using her magic, but now she wasn't sure it will work. Angelic crossed fingers on resemblance of the prayer and whispered: 'Oh, mother of Sole kin, save your daughter from all miseries!' – Then she touched the amulet on her neck looked like first seal (A/n: I'll explain what means first, third and second seal later, keep reading!).

Suddenly a monster flew out of the darkness and closed her mouth with its paw:

"I got you, witch! Don't even try to resist! Your focuses are useless against me!" – It growled. Angelica tried to kick him with legs but in vain, and then she tensed her telepathic abilities and screamed for help.

"I warned you!" – Roared mongrel (it was one of the VWW 13) and slapped her so hard that she became unconscious. Blood streamed from cuts from claws on her cheek. Monster licked the blood of, put her body on his shoulder and disappeared in darkness.

* * *

Selin was flying faster than ever, searching screen below her. Kiara followed in her werewolf form. But to find one woman in San-Francisco is the same as to search for needle in haystack. They hadn't time to tell anyone else, but Angelica's cousin Vina to try to sense Angelic using blood ties. Dracula wanted to help but Sel asked him not to give head. He agreed, but took a promise to call him if it would be too dangerous. Selina hoped to find her before sunrise and before it is too late.

* * *

Where is this pain from? She tried to move but whole body was bounded by rope. Pain constrained her. Witch opened eyes with force and moaned through the gag in agony. She was lying on the wet and cold floor, rats were here too and their cheep droved mad. But rats not in vain called 'devil's creatures'. Angelica made another effort and sat, and then looked at rats and sent them a signal 'help'. Small nasty animals started champing the rope, working fast with their sharp teeth. 'Faster, please!' – thought Angelic trembling in worry. She didn't know where she was and how to back home, her first wish was to set free from ropes. Rats worked hard but her plain failed as her jailer came in. Angelica was surprised. It was strong, tall man with awful black eyes and brown hair, he wore black pants and as sick from pain witch could understand it was human. 'Monsters use humans to do their dirty work? They're smarter than I supposed,' – thought Angelic. Jailer dispersed rats and uncorded ropes. 

"Clever witch! Hm, trace of my claws," – he touched scratches on her cheek.

"That can't be the truth!" – Angelica shook head. Jailer took her by shoulder and led her out of the room. She still couldn't believe her ears. "Why not? We're not worse than you and we understood that witches' blood, I mean mortal blood, can change us to human form. You're our new donor."

'Donor' became unconscious again and became soft in his arms.

* * *

"What news? Have you found her?" – asked Vina calmly, but it seemed that she's ready to cry. Kiara embraced her and whispered quietly in her ear: 

"No, but I know you found her. Tell us and we'll save her."

Selina was standing on the ceiling in deep thinking.

"Alright! I'll tell you. I sensed her, but I'm not sure if it's the right place."

Vampire gracefully landed on the floor and looked at Vina attentively:

"Where?"

"I've told you, I'm not sure!" – Witch couldn't fight with tears and cried on Kiara's shoulder.

"Sel! Be kinder! She is longing for Angelic!"

Selina was irritated:

"I know! The sunrise is near and I can't help if I'll turn into dust!"

"Stop shouting! You make her afraid!" – yelled Kiara back.

"Stop you both! Angelica is in the storehouse number four! Get out of my house and bring her back, or I'll turn you two into toads!"

Sel and Ki laughed hysterically and left Vina's house, hearing witch's damning.

* * *

Angelic awaked on the table and found herself in place looked like operating room in hospital. Opposite her on the same table lied another witch. It seemed that she was under tranquillizer's control as she looked into the ceiling with glassy eyes. Angelica climbed down from the table and corrected her simple black dress a little bit torn by ropes. Her wavy black hair disarranged and hands were in scratches. She came closer to her 'comrade in misery' and whispered sadly: 

"If you could help me, we could be far from here but we're doomed to be their 'donors'. Of course we were donors, but we made it in our own accord. But I'm still believe that my friends will save me or Irvin …" – thoughts about her love made her sick. Where is he now?

She left the witch, who was looking into the ceiling in the same way, insensible to Angelica's sobs. Then Angelic explored the area around and found (to her horror) a heap of dry dead witches' bodies with no drop of blood inside. She screamed and felt on the floor trembling in fear and despair. Dead were looking at her with empty eyes and she understood that the same destiny waits for her too. The door of the room opened and two men came in.

"Oh, new donor!" – They both laughed, looking at pale and miserable woman crying on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Selina and Kiara were walking at the area of storehouses. Sel looked tired and was looking at the sky from time to time, but luckily it was still dark. Werewolf was sniffing the ground and discovering traces on it. 

"Any luck?" – asked Selin searching the storehouses with her excellent vision.

"It smells humans. Maybe Angelic was here. There are traces from her heels and someone's blood." – Ki showed vampire few drops of blood mixed with dust. Selina breathed in the smell of the blood and said:

"That's her blood. She fed me some times and I remember its taste special scent!"

"Hey, look!" – Kiara raised tiny gold chamber with amulet.

"That's it! Can you find her by smell?"

"I'm not a dog! But I can try."

Werewolf sniffed the amulet and turned to one of the storehouses, and then ran there. Vampire followed, holding her sword tightly. Metallic door was locked from the inside. Selin threw her body on the door with force but in vain. A huge dent appeared but nothing more. Kiara made a dash and smashed the door out.

"Good, now let's find Angelic!" – said Selina and they both came into the storehouse.

* * *

Angelica was tied to the firm chair. She couldn't move and even shout for help because of the gag. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she knew – this is the end. Monster in its usual form came closer to her and showed her long and looked like dagger claw: 

"I'll drink your blood to the last drop!"

Angelic was moving on her seat, pleading someone for help in her mind. 'Somebody, somehow!' – she begged. Meanwhile VWW 13 made a cut on her neck, and witch moaned in pain. When she was sure everything is lost, her friends appeared. They had already killed ten monsters one by one, and Angelica thought that she is glad to see them more than ever. Kiara made a seizure and hold monster tightly. Selina released Angelic, who squeezed friend in embrace:

"Oh, Sel! Darling! Than you, thank you, thank you!"

"Later. We should go now. I'm so tired …"

Selin could hardly stand, and the sunrise was coming. Kiara cut of mongrel's head as it was the best way for now, and the trio left awful place. Vampire flew home as other two did. It was long night, but every nightmare comes to an end.

Selina lied into her coffin and closed the lid, and immediately fell a sleep. And in the evening when the sun was sitting over the horizon, Angelica knocked the coffin's lid. After the sound of blow, lid fell on the floor and angry vampire raised, rubbing her head:

"What the hell are you waked me!"

Witch smiled innocently and said:

"Calm down, dear. I have the most wonderful news in the whole world!"

"What happened this time?" – asked Selina, still angry on her friend.

"I'm going to be married!"


	12. Wedding or not?

**Chapter 12 is here! Sorry for so long writing! Please review, O.K.?**

**Chapter 12**

_**Wedding … or not?**_

Selina couldn't believe her ears:

"What!"

"Yes! Irvin popped the question today! Isn't it wonderful?" – asked Angelica dreamily spinning in the center of the room. Sel was a little bit sleepy and thought tightly:

"Wait a minute … You collapsed into my room at five hours of the evening to say that you are …"

Witch stopped dancing and looked at her friend pop-eyed:

"I and Irvin are going to marry! Aren't you glad for me?"

"Ah … marry? Hey! That's great! But that's not the reason to wake me so early!" – Selin finally understood what Angelic was talking about.

"I'm sorry, dear! But I couldn't wait for night."

Vampire explored her fridge and found nothing.

"I should renew my spare long ago!"

Angelica smiled and made a cut on her wrist with her long nail, and then showed it to Selin:

"Come on, drink."

"Thank you. "

While she was drinking hungrily the sweet witch's blood standing on her knees, Angelic was caressing her hair dreamily.

"How do you think," – asked witch. - "Would it be a girl or a boy?"

Selina finished and looked at her 'voluntary donor':

"You mean your child?"

"Aha."

"Of course girl! And you know it! Vampire."

"Yeah and a very strong telepath. But first wedding!"

'I have a bad presentiment because of that,' – thought Sel, embracing happy bride.

* * *

"So you saved her without any problems? Good." – said Vladislaus to Selin, who was sitting on his lap in his apartment.

"What do you think about their wedding?"

"I don't know, Sel. It's a war time now. I have a bad presentiment. And not only me, Victor, Maya, Terri. Most of older men."

Selina put her head on his chest:

"But we can't stop it."

"Yes, but we can prepare for attack. I hope mongrels won't find the place where the rite will be."

"I hope, too. I wish Angelic to be happy, neither me."

Dracula kissed her hungrily, his masterful hands were caressing her groin area, and it made her to moan in pleasure.

"Aren't you happy now? Or maybe I'm a weak lover?"

Sel hissed playfully and sat on the top of him.

"I'll see. I offer a competition. If you'll pleasure me, I'll say that you're the greatest lover in the world."

"By 'ten points scale'?" – He smirked coyly.

"O.K., impress me."

Count started kissing her neck and chest passionately, while she was putting off his shirt. Then he took her on his arms and put on his bed. She grinned devilishly and pressed him closer to her, Vlad discovered her mouth once again with his tongue, and Selin caressed his bare chest, feeling every muscle. Then he took of her top, kissing the area between her breasts, she didn't waste time and unbuckled his pants, while he took off hers. Candlelight lit their naked bodies. It seemed that they became one. He moved fast and passionate, hearing her sweet moaning and feeling how her chest raised and fell. He kissed her body from top to down, and got her approval.

They fell asleep at each others cold embraces, and their chests were moving synchronously.

Selin awaked after the sundown and felt herself cheerfully. Vladislaus was nowhere in sight and she was a little bit upset because of it. But she had her own deals. Sel found her clothes and dressed up and then teleported to the corridor. Victor has asked her twice to look after Valdemar's work, but so much happened and she forgot about it. So she went to the laboratory, build in the dungeons of the castle. There was only Linda, who was still sleeping, placed her head on the table. Selin shook her by shoulder. Linda opened eyes and smiled sleepily:

"Hello, Sel. I did it!"

"Did what?"

"The weapon! Look!" – Scientist opened the pack of the table and showed Selin a dagger. Sel took it carefully and examined the dagger professionally:

"The balance is not ideal, but looks dangerous. What you used to make it?"

"Well there is a melted silver inside and a wooden insertion, and overhand it covered with iron. Humans can't hold it, it's too heavy. What do you think?"

Selin hurled the dagger into the dartboard on the wall, it got into purpose.

"Great. You're a genius! I guess the luck back to us again."

Linda smiled and took a lot of daggers out of the box, and when she came to the dartboard to pull out the weapon, Selin took two daggers and hid them in her high boots, without Linda's noticing.

"Well, everything is fine, so I'll go."

"See you, Sel."

'I'm a very bad girl. But if it will save few lives, I won't regret,' - thought Selin, smiling coyly to herself. Who knows...?

* * *

Angelica was spinning near the big mirror in her wedding gown. It had dress white and long, decorated with diamonds, and corset skintight her figure. Her hair was fixed into a beautiful hairstyle. She looked absolutely happily and was shining not only because of jewellery. Kiara was lying on the sofa and checking the list of guests in a strange pose with her legs above her. Selin entered the room and smiled to bride:

"You look like an angel."

Angelic smiled back:

"Thank you. By the way, where have you been last day? I came to your room, but you weren't there!"

"Hm, really? I awaked earlier and went to see Victor. We both think that the wedding in this time is too dangerous."

"Calm down! I waited too long!"

Kiara changed pose into normal and set straightly:

"Shut up, you two! The ceremony will be in the secret place, remember? And besides, I don't think that our enemies will try to attack the whole crowd of dark lord's servants, who mostly strong warriors!"

Witch and vampire looked at each other for a while and agreed with their common wise friend.

"Sorry, Angel, am I still in the list?" – smiled Selin innocently.

"Of course, darling, Angel has an angelic patience." – jested Angelica and came closer to the mirror.

Sel set near Ki and sent her own minds to werewolf: 'Kiara, I have two daggers, which we can use against VWW 13, if they'll come to the ceremony, we'll kill them easily. Be ready and hid it in high boot, alright?' – Vampire gave the dagger to her friend, who couldn't answer this way, so she just nodded. They both were ready but hoped that there won't be need in daggers.

* * *

Weddings of different races weren't a novelty for the last fifty years. It happened because young generation of vampires' nobility was mostly looking for alive: witches and sometimes humans. Older men tried to stop such marriages with humans and executed those who had broken the law. But pairs, who escaped, became members of organizations, fought for idea of night creatures and humans to live in harmony. As John did. Selin thought that such organizations should be destroyed, and she tortured and killed many members of them. She despised the idea of peace between unequal species and became angry when someone of nobility compared her with humans. But still wedding ceremonies were holy for all races. Vampire weddings weren't hold in churches as they couldn't enter these saint places. So it was in the garden of Maple family's mansion under the stars' light. As usual the ceremony was leading by head of Council, but today there were two of them: Lady Sylvia and Victor Diamond. Aroma of black tulips was in the air, mixed with blood's and other meals' scent. The bridegroom wore tuxedo decorated with red rose, his violet eyes were searching for Fellan or someone who could support him, and his long black hair was collected into a tail and streamed down to his waist. Selin and Kiara were doing the same but their aim was to protect Angelic and of course older men, they wore short black dresses and leather high boots with daggers inside. But all seemed so quiet, maybe too quiet. Sel came to Dracula (of course he was invited, like special guest) and whispered:

"Nothing dangerous. But I'm afraid something bad can happen."

Vlad kissed her hair lovingly:

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"You protect me? Maybe **I** should protect **you**!" – she teased.

He wanted to say something back but musicians started playing "Solvang's song". Beautiful melody filled the garden. Crowd made way respectfully, and the bride slowly and solemnly walked to her future husband, who gazed at this angel as the first time when he met her, they both were children and he beloved at her immediately. Irvin took her hands in his and nodded to older men to start. Victor started the ceremony:

"Tonight we met to connect two species, two respectful families ..."

And so one. His speech took at least fifteen minutes, and then Lady Sylvia started. Selin was listening attentively but soon she put head on Dracula's chest. Not only she in fact. Even some older men were shifting from foot to foot. But Irvin and Angelic looked at each other with love and tender, and were far away of here. After monologs Victor ordered to bring a goblet and a narrow knife with two ends – one wooden and the second - iron.

"And now the ritual of the incest!"

This special ritual made their blood one – the last part of wedding ceremony to clamp ties of a new family. At this solemn moment hundreds of monsters split the sky with their large wings.

'Oh, no!' – Thought Selin, holding her dagger on prepare. Vampires flew into the sky and were fighting there. Werewolves met some on the ground. Witches tried to help with their power and made barriers in the air for mongrels. It was horror battle. Streams of black and red blood drizzled the ground. Dead bodies were everywhere. Selina became mad and wild, she killed with great pleasure, and golden fair was in her eyes, her dress and face were covered with enemies' blood. Vlad was the same, he moved fast as a flash in the night. Soon monsters flew away, damning night creatures and roaring in fury. Vampires suffered most of all. They were sitting on the ground, healing their wounds. Selin found Dracula and flinched. He had deep scratches on his neck, which didn't heal.

"How could it be?" – She asked, touching his neck tenderly.

"I think that's because of the poison in their nails. Older men look not better than me. Don't worry, Selin." Vlad embraced her and hold tightly, feeling her breathing on his skin. And the bride was standing not far from the place of the battle. Her splendid dress was covered with dirt and blood and torn here and there. Her hair was streaming down her shoulders. Angelic crossed fingers and looked around. Dead bodies of mongrels, friends and relatives lied everywhere. The ceremony was broken. Irvin was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily and pressing a piece of tuxedo to his wound that was bleeding badly. It made her sick inside. Miserable bride covered her mouth with her hand to suppress sobs. Selin noticed it, left count and put hands on Angelica's shoulders:

"Are you alright, Angel?"

"That shouldn't happen, Selin. Shouldn't …"


	13. Council and a weird decision

**Next chapter! I don't know if I should continue, I know it's vacations now, so review please for me to stop for a while or to write next chapter**

**Chapter 13**

**_Council and a weird decision_**

This night on the Great Council meeting came all older men of the area of San-Francisco. Their gathering was in the secret place under ground under escalated guard. Mostly older men were bandaged and looked terrible. Dracula healed his scratches and was in deep thinking, it seemed that nothing worried him, and his thoughts were far away of this place. Victor, Lady Sylvia and Luka raised and addressed to older men.

"Urgent gathering of the Council had never had to solve such problem!" – said Luka. Then Lady Sylvia took a word:

"All noble families met together, when clouds covered our sky. You all know about failed experiment. Because of yesterday accident, we lost many of our respectful friends and relatives. We three talked about it that night and Victor offered the only way to stop unequal mongrels. Victor …"

Vampires' head of council looked at older men, count, who was now listening attentively, and at his own guard with Selin at the head.

"Than you Sylvia. So I'll start. We both know that using our own power isn't enough to fight. As you noticed yesterday, mongrels found out the way how to spread their type and created new monsters. They have much more people than we. Our first decision was to ask for help in other states, but their power is still not enough. Before our allies' arriving, monsters will destroy us all. By the way, if so many night creatures will get together, it can attract attention of humans."

"So what do you think we should do?" – broke his speech Maya. She remained faithful to herself. Witches looked at her with contempt, and Maya asked with the same look.

"We have only one choice … to enter into agreement with … the Holy Order."

The reaction was as Victor thought. Older men began to whisper with each other and even to argue. Dracula kept silent, but Victor saw how feelings fight with bad memories in his eyes. At such moments Diamond thinks that Vlad loaded all responsibility on his shoulders too early. Victor lived in Transylvania and was at the age of thirty six when seventeen years old boy started ruling the country. Victor knew that Dracula needed more father's love that Valerie Senior gave to him.

Selina crossed hands on her chest; she didn't like the idea of reconciliation. Witches were shocked and shouted for explanations. Werewolves argued with vampires on the tops of their voices. Awful noise filled the room. Vladislaus was tired because of it and couldn't be tranquil any longer; he raised and growled as loud as he could:

"QUIET! Let Victor to speak!"

Everybody stopped talking and looked at devil's son with fear. Sel smiled, she waited him to stop the noise as it was making her nervous. Vlad breathed in deeply, and for the first time in his eternal life thought that silence is the greatest thing.

"Go on, Victor," – he said and set down.

"Thank you, count. I see that someone don't like our decision. That's why I offer voting. Now, raise hands, who agree with idea of asking the Holy Order for help."

Twenty raised hands.

"And now who disagree."

Again twenty. The most part (A/n: Dracula wasn't an older man but in extra events could vote, too. Of course his choice was decisive) kept neutrality.

"May I ask you to vote, count?" – asked Victor politely.

All glances were addressed to Dracula. Vlad raised and looked into Diamond's eyes:

"My choice is on your responsibility, Victor. I hope, I won't feel sorry for it."

The question was solved.

"Lady Sylvia … "

The main witch snapped fingers and black cat with white ribbon on its neck appeared. It was a tradition to send important news with cat, or sometimes bat. Victor wrote something on paper, and Lady Sylvia fastened it to cat with ribbon.

"Go, Nightmare," – she ordered to cat, and smart animal teleported to the street.

* * *

Of course Nightmare couldn't go to Vatican, so after the long way by roofs, the cat found the church where the priest from the Holy Order sermonized. Nightmare waited for favorable moment. She noticed the man in hat, and jumped from the roof on his shoulder. The man took the cat for scruff of the neck and looked at it:

"What are you doing here?"

Nightmare hissed and disappeared, left only the notice with white ribbon.

"Witches' tricks," – said Gabriel and squeezed the notice thoughtfully. Then hunter came back to church and showed the letter to saint father.

"What's that mean?" – asked Van Helsing, watching priest reading.

"Devil's servants finally understood what evil they created. Council asks for meeting. What do you think about it, Mr. Van Helsing?"

"I don't believe them. Maybe it's a trap!"

"Maybe, maybe … That's why I'll take you on this meeting."

"Me?"

"Yes, who knows what's on mind of devil's servants."


	14. Negotiations and agreement

**O.K. It's the next chapter and I hope you'll mark in your reviews for me to continue or to stop for vacation time. -Russian vampire- lol**

**Chapter 14**

**_Negotiations and agreement_**

When one of the cardinals of the Holy Order arrived, priest sent a letter to Victor personally and chose the place for meeting. It was old, abandoned by people church, partly destroyed by time and covered with herb. It was difficult to agree with humans, especially with such religious. Both sides didn't trust each other. Cardinal Leon from Vatican with the saint father, another two priests and thirty men of guard with Van Helsing arrived first. God's men were talking about the meeting and night creatures in fact. They thought that if the Great Council asks for help, it means that they're weak and powerless. Of course it pleased cardinal much. Finally Gabriel noticed quiet appearing of opposite delegation. Victor, Lady Sylvia and Luka took only five guards, but those five were armed from head to toe. First they were just looking at each other with hate and contempt. Selin looked only at Van Helsing through her sunglasses; she wanted more than anybody to shot all humans here, especially the priest. (A/n: I'll explain why later)

To discharge the situation Victor addressed to cardinal:

"We're glad you agreed to meet. We both suffered from VWW 13, so we can come to mutually gainful agreement. But we should trust to each other. I'm talking about your guard."

Cardinal looked back at his guard and sent Victor an angry glance:

"We're weaker than you, God protects us, of course, but we should be extra careful." – Cardinal hid hand in pleats of his red mantle, Selin noticed it and directed her pistol on him, and Van Helsing did the same; so two warriors crossed weapons. They were looking at each other for a while, before Victor decided to stop this little conflict.

"Took it away, Miss Kale, we don't want to cause inconveniences to our Vatican guests," – Victor gave her a sign to take the pistol away, and she obeyed unconditionally. Gabriel lowered his weapon, but still was squeezing it in hands, as he knew that everything could be expected from this lady. When everyone calmed down, Cardinal Leon broke the silence:

"I agree, we need to trust each other. First guard," – he addressed to those thirty in helmets with letters 'HS' ('Holy Order'), - "Disarmed!"

Men exchanged glances, but quickly did what was ordered. Victor nodded to his guard to do the same. Funny but four vampires and one werewolf of Council's guard (Troop 'C' and Fellan) spent more time than thirty humans with Van Helsing. Selina threw up two daggers, caught them in the air and made a moved to one of the youngest Holy Order's soldiers, who flinched and fell on the ground clumsily. Sel laughed and grinned self-complacently.

"That's better. Now, negotiations," – said Luka and showed with hand a round table and chairs, prepared by human servants. Older men and cardinal with priests came to the table, when count (I know you waited him) appeared from nowhere. Cardinal Leon looked at him and smirked:

"What? Another older man? I expected only three."

"Really? But I'm not an older man," – answered Vlad simply, nodding to Victor and staring at Van Helsing. Gabriel was looking at him, too, but without any emotions, as he hadn't ever seen this vampire and doesn't know what's going on. Selin behind Victor smiled: 'As always in time, count,' – she thought.

"So, who are you if you're not an older man, but allowing yourself to speak with one of the cardinals of Holy Order in such tone?" – asked god's servant impatiently.

Count half-smiled:

"Let me to introduce myself. I'm Count Vladislaus Dracula."

Cardinal and priests were shocked. The guard squeezed their crosses in fear. Only Van Helsing looked calm, and he didn't know why everybody began to panic. Priests began to whisper prayers on Latin, and cardinal spoke in trembling voice:

"Dracula? Son of the devil himself?"

"Yes, maybe we'll start negotiations?" – asked Victor, offering to seat. Vlad set between Victor and (to great displeasure of second) Cardinal Leon. Dark prince continued smiling to everybody, and this smile feared priests more than evil glance. Negotiations longed for two hours. Two hours of squabbles, disputes and recriminations brought to agreement from both sides. Even cardinal had to say that humans can work together with devil's servants. Night creatures let humans to leave first. When Van Helsing was walking near Dracula, Vlad said him:

"Goodbye, Gabriel."

Hunter flinched, but didn't answer; his memory now looked like snow-white list of paper. He also noticed Selina, who was standing on guard behind Victor's chair for two hours; she looked tired and took off her glasses and leather coat. 'Amazing eyes,' – thought Gabriel unwillingly, when their looks met. And it was true; starry light was reflected in those golden orbs.

Vlad came closer to Sel and put hands on her waste:

"I missed you."

Selin looked at him with surprise:

"Missed me? I was here all the time!"

"I know, think I'm crazy?" – he kissed her neck softly.

"Well, yes, a little …" – she teased.

"By the way, how many points have you given to me?"

"Hm, by 'ten points scale'? Eleven, I think …"

"Just eleven? Maybe I can perfect my result?" – he smiled coyly.

"Maybe …" – they kissed full of mouth, nibbling each others lips playfully.

Van Helsing saw that romantic moment and felt a prick of jealousy. 'Hey, where is it come from?' – Gabriel asked himself, he wanted more than anyone to stick a big pine stake into that blonde murderer's heart, or not?


	15. Unexpected friend

**Greeting to new reader and old, too! Chapter 15 is here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**_Unexpected friend_**

After the three months of preparing and building two war camps were ready. One of them that belonged to the Holy Order was surrounded with a kind of fence, made of crosses. It was precautionary measure, if someone from other camp would like to hunt.

Many rows of big tents looked like a room inside but without windows, appeared on plain far of San-Francisco. A lot of money and witches' powers were spent to make this place secret and unknown for people; the police and government were suborned. The plain looked like desert and it was terribly hot here, and by spies' information mongrels were collecting powers in old manor. The distance between enemies was only six miles. At night near the fire were sitting Selin and Lora. They both didn't know what to do, and Victor was on secret counsel with humans, so secret that even guard was forbidden to be presented there. Sometimes they noticed humans sneaking around and hissed on them. Sel wanted to roll up their necks but kept coolness.

"I'm dying, Selina! War is more boring than I thought!"

"Wait, Lora, and you'll see …" – answered Selin mysteriously. Lora blinked and looked at captain curiously. Strict vampire laughed:

"Oh, Lora, you look like a puppy, which can't understand what master wants him to do!"

They laughed together, but soon Lora stopped and watched someone coming to them.

"Hello, Mr. Van Helsing!" – she greeted hunter.

'Van Helsing?' – Sel turned back and immediately rose from the ground, so the two were face to face.

"What do you need?" – she asked severely, putting her hands on her waist.

"Your older man. Where is he?"

Gabriel was without his cowboy-looking hat, and Selina thought that he is rather attractive.

"You mean Victor?"

"What difference? For me all of you are alike," – he answered calmly. Hunter knew that he made awful mistake when said it to one very unfriendly vampire. But to his surprise Sel smiled in charming pensiveness.

"I'm sorry, Selin, I didn't mean that."

"Don't apologize, you're hunter, your job is killing us and you rightfully call us monsters… I understand…" – suddenly her smile changed into devilish grin. – "But you can't even imagine how it's pleasurable to wrest beating heart out of someone's chest, or watching victim dying slowly in agony … To be murderer is great only if you enjoy it, don't you think so?"

Gabriel didn't answer, just went away. Lora looked at her friend pop-eyed:

"What was it?"

"What do you mean?" – asked Selina, who was still enjoying her small victory.

"Those words … I hope you weren't serious …"

'Naïve and childish Lora,' – thought Selin, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, Sel, sometimes you can be so …" – Lora didn't know what to say, just shook head sadly.

Snow queen didn't answer; she looked at the moon, which was attracting her since Dracula turned her. Anguish oppressed her much and she needed to do something useful right now.

"I'm tired from all this. Hm, I've got an idea … My motorcycle!" – Selina changed smile into kind and friendly one.

"What's with your motorcycle?"

"Do you want to discover the territory?"

Selina's amber eyes were shining with excitement, so Lora had to agree. Two vampires found black motorcycle at the stop near their camp. Sel set in front and put on her helmet with drawn bat on it, Lora embraced her and they left the camp. Fantastic feeling! The cool wind was scotching their hair. Selin felt freedom and absolute peacefulness, but Lora was trembling and every minute was asking to come back. They were very far from the camps, but Sel didn't want to come back. After an hour vampires noticed one of mongrels on the road.

"Stop, we can't hurt him! He's too big!" – shouted Lora, watching monster directing claw on their transport. At this moment brakes broken.

"I can't! Something happened with motorcycle! Oh, damn!"

Vampires jumped of the motorcycle and saw how mongrel squeezed it with force and the motorcycle became a … Well it wasn't a motorcycle anymore …

"You're bastard!" – shouted Selin taking her dagger and coming closer to VWW 13. Lora was sitting on the road, ready to help if it will be need. Mongrel roared loudly and at least seventeen monsters surrounded night creatures.

'Sel, I'm afraid we're in trap …' – said Lora telepathically. Her captain nodded and looked at all those mongrels; she wanted to kill two or three before they killed her. But one of them with wooden sword caught Lora and directed blade to her neck.

"Put the dagger! You two will go with us!" – he said.

"Sel, no!" – pleaded girl, but monster covered her mouth.

"Come on! Give up!" – mongrel pricked hostage's neck, and Selin saw tiny black creek of blood streaming down her chest. Sel didn't know what to do, she remembered Victor's words: 'Your job is dangerous, miss Kale. You can lose your friends, but never feel sorry for them! Weakness is death!'

Her thoughts were broken by one familiar, whom she didn't expect to see. Van Helsing on his brown horse broke the ring of enemies and killed one who was holding Lora. Others stepped back in surprise, just watching how hunter, hostage and Selina riding away.

* * *

When mongrels were out of sight, Selin squeezed sides of horse with force, and animal stopped. Gabriel turned back to her, as Lora, who was sitting forward him.

"What are you doing here?" – asked Selina with suspicion.

"You werewolf friend saw your leaving and asked me to follow you."

She discovered his brain and found that it was true. 'I'll kill Kiara!' – she thought and continued:

"Why did save us?"

"You two can die."

"So what? I don't need **your** help!"

"You wanted Dracula to be your savior!"

Selina looked as Van Helsing slapped her.

"That's not your business! Thank God, whom you serve, that its wartime!"

They were looking in each others' eyes for few seconds, before Lora kicked horse's sides, and two warriors could fell of if they haven't hold each other.

"Sunrise is soon …" – whispered Selin, releasing Gabriel's arms slowly.

"Yeah, let's hurry …"


	16. A new plan

**Hello again! This is the last chapter before I'll go to vacations! Enjoy and review! I'll continue in September! Lol! -Russian vampire-**

**Chapter 16**

_**A new plan **_

Few days passed and it was still quiet, without any attacks from mongrels. Selin was in deep depress because of her motorcycle, and her friends tried not to remind her about accident.

Older men and God's servants met every day, planning, speaking, etc. Meanwhile humans and witches were still disappearing, and the Holy Order persisted on immediate actions. But few attempts were ruined, and at least forty humans were dead, so cardinal had to resort to tactic of the waiting and keeping strength. That time information could lead to victory, and spies worked as hard as they could.

By the way, loss of motorcycle, belonged to Selina, made Victor very suspicious to her, that's why he called her to his tent to speak.

Selin Kale was one of the bravest warriors and was ready for very strict reprimand. She entered the tent and Victor, without looking on her, nodded. Selina lowered on one knee, but Diamond made her a sign with hand to sit. She obeyed and prepared to listen attentively.

"Miss Kale, I know, you left the camp without allowing last night."

Sel bowed head guiltily.

"And you exposed to danger life of one of your subordinates."

She nodded, but her explosive nature made her to protect herself:

"I know, I did wrong, but that was the first time for those hundred years, I serve you, master!"

"Yes, that's why I will limit your punishment by strict reprimand. You know about my absolute confidence, Miss Kale, and I hope you won't disappoint me again. I don't want to lose you."

Selin embraced her old master, as she never did before.

"Go now."

She bowed and left the tent, smiling to herself. 'Oh, Victor, you're the greatest older men! Long life to you!' – she thought.

Selin blamed herself much because she had a plan, how to realize the information about next moves of VWW 13. But this new plan was very dangerous, and Victor didn't know about it. She needed to risk, as it could finish the war. Few minutes passed and Sel was armed from head to toe with daggers, favorite pistol and sword. When she was ready to go, familiar voice addressed to her:

"Going to somewhere?"

It was Van Helsing, crossed hands on his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I called for him," – said Kiara, standing near hunter.

"Really? I won't disturb you two," – Selin turned back to them and wanted to turn into her demonic form, but Kiara hold her arm tightly.

"What now?" – asked vampire nervously.

"I won't let you to risk your life!"

"So it was you, who told Victor about my walk!" – Selina became angry, her eyes were cold yellow.

"Yes, me! What were you thinking about! You could die!"

Van Helsing saw that familiar indifferent smile; he remembered Selina's words about death.

"So what? I know, Lucifer has prepared a torture for me in hell. Death of one turned is nothing …"

"I don't think so. Life is priceless gift," – added Gabriel quietly.

Sel smiled:

"Only if you're a human. Now, I must fly to mongrels' sanctum, don't try to stop me."

"Alright, we'll go with you," – said hunter, giving a glance to Ki.

"O.K. But don't muddle underfoot! I warn you!"

* * *

Under night's protection, invisible to anybody trio sneaked into old wooden manor, belonged to one rich family hundreds years ago. There were only two guards, whom they killed noiseless. They hid in the cellar, and Gabriel decided to ask more about Selina's plan:

"So what shall we do?"

"Hm, we'll act by situation!"

"Great, I supposed you had a plan!"

"I still have! Kiara, transform please."

Ki nodded and stepped back.

"Don't look, that's unpleasant spectacle," – vampire addressed to Van Helsing, who heard werewolf's growl in pain.

"Ready? Good, Mr. Van Helsing, lend a coat, please."

Hunter looked at her for a second, but took off his dark-brown coat and gave it to Selin.

"Yes! I know what to do! Kiara, put it on, and we'll hide under it!"

Werewolf turned back to them and put on the coat, vampire embraced her and snuggled as close as she could to her friend's fur, human did the same, avoiding touching Selina's hands, but still he was very close to her cold body.

"Aha, right, now go! Slowly …"

In such strange pose, trio walked out of the cellar and found few mongrels going somewhere, they followed.

Soon they came into the hall where were hundreds of monsters and one, who caused so many troubles to night creatures. He was standing on a big box for others to see him:

"Brothers and sisters!" – Monster addressed to everybody. – "We should destroy those, who call us unequal! We have rights, feelings … We're stronger and can create a new race! You'll get a list with information, what to do! Go now! And believe in the nearest victory!"

Mongrels roared in agreement and came to the table with lists on it. Kiara took one and read immediately, remembering each letter.

"Wait!" – growled leader, - "I sense stranger here! You!" – he directed on Ki, who was very nervous as Selina, who was snuggling to her fur closer.

"Me?" – asked werewolf with fear.

"Not you, sister! You!"

Few mongrels caught monster behind Kiara's back and killed that innocent guy.

'Better to go," – thought Ki and carefully left the hall.

In the corridor, trio release each other, they were still breathing heavily but smiling.

"That was easy, and now we have needed information!" – said Selin.

Others nodded. But before they prepared, hundred of monsters surrounded them.

"Spies!" – roared leader, who was here, too.

Selin pushed Kiara to Van Helsing and cried:

"Run!"

"I won't leave you!" – refused Gabriel.

"I said: run!"

Ki took Van Helsing and jumped through the window, leaving her friend with tears.

Selina was standing in the center of the ring of enemies. Last thing she was thinking about, before one of mongrels deafened her with wooden gavel, was her friends' lives. But she was in much more danger than they.


	17. «Thank you …»

**Hello! I'm back again! I hope I'll see you REVIEWS, O.K.? **

**Chapter 17**

**_«Thank you …»_**

Sky was still dark and flat plane was reflecting the moonlight. Old manor looked gloomy and mysterious on the night screen. Deep silent filled vicinities … Perfect windless night …

In few meters from the manor were moving two figures. Gabriel Van Helsing was walking around Kiara Moon, weeping on the ground. Selin stayed inside of the manor in monsters' claws.

Suddenly the hunter stopped walking aimlessly and addressed to his upset partner:

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! Selina needs our help!" – His eyes were flaming with the same fire that Sel had when she decided something important. Ki noticed it and felt that she wasn't afraid anymore. She rose from the ground and stared at Gabriel:

"You right, we can't, but … do we have a plan? Or you want to break into the manor, destroying everybody on our way?" – Kiara asked seriously. Van Helsing raised finger and opened mouth to say something, but limited with words:

"There is a way … a … Give me five minutes, O.K.?"

* * *

Selin recovered for senses, and felt an awful pain, constraining her body, and agony … just hot, unpleasant agony …

She looked around with heavily opened eyes: old walls with partly crashed plaster on the ceiling, large thick door – her prison for … How long did they want to hold her here? Day, week, month? No, there was something else …

With trembling hand Selina touched the deep, large wound on her temple. It wasn't bleeding any more, but she couldn't heal it. Besides Selin was starving, she needed blood and needed it now. She was breathless and could hardly refuse the blood call. But Sel took away thoughts about food and tried to get up, which wasn't easy for her. Hunger made her weak but not defenseless. After few tries Selin stand up and felt dizzy; she rubbed temples with fury, tired from pain. Unfriendly, dreary atmosphere made her sick inside. 'I have to get out of here!' – She thought.

Sel searched for the door and directed all her power – mental and physical on it, then she threw herself on it like an animal, wanted to break its cage. Captivity made her uncontrollable and dangerous. But door was locked too well and was wooden. So Selin lowered on the floor, scratching the door with her nails in despair from her own futility.

'They can't break me so easy!' – She said to herself, - 'I'll change tactic.'

Selina set opposite the door, staring on it. She didn't know, how much time passed, before two strong tall mongrels came into her prison. Their yellow eyes with something demonic in them were shining with an evil fire. The couple made her to stand up rudely and addressed to Selin with growling and roaring:

"Kurt wants to see you, vampire!"

Sel laughed nervously, holding the right position, as she thought.

"What are you laughing at?" – asked one of monsters in surprise.

"Oh, nothing at all! Kurt, you said? So, you guys have names! What next? Create a country and choose a president? Ha! I'm imaging!" – Sel was playing with death, using sarcasm. So she was kicked into stomach and thrown out of the room into the narrow corridor. 'This is the chance!' – She decided quickly. Before mongrels realized, what's going on, Selina locked the door from the outside, leaving enemies in the room. By loud roaring, vampire understood – couple in fury. She jumped on the ceiling gracefully and started moving like lizard noiselessly and as quickly as she could. Selin was flinching from every sound, tensing her senses to find the way out. Corridor seemed amazingly long, most doors were closed, but soon Sel noticed soft flickering light. She sneaked on the floor and carefully looked into. Someone very familiar was standing near the window, back to her to see the face, but Selina knew him too well and recognized the reason of the accident on Angelica's wedding and in fact, the reason of mongrels' luck and victories. Tiny pieces gathered in one big puzzle …

Selin felt, how her heart began to tremble; she stepped back and started running away from there. Good sense made her to stop and calm down.

"How could he!" – She whispered between heavy breaths. Sel felt so tired and so broken, that she could hardly even to think. Animal's instincts of hers left, releasing human's weakness and helpless. 'Sel, you aren't worthy to lead the troop 'C'!' – Selina scolded herself, bringing herself to life. She stood up and continued her way in usual way, before she came to the arch, leading to the main hall. Nobody was there, walking quietly by the wooden clamping floor full of traces from monsters' paws Selin was asking herself: 'Is it a trap?'

It was too easy, considering fact that those two, she locked in the room, should be free.

When vampire was in few steps to freedom, she heard a rude voice behind her back:

"Leaving so soon?"

* * *

"Ready?" – asked Gabriel, preparing his silver arbalest.

"Ready! And … Van Helsing …" – started Kiara, transformed into her wolf form.

"What?"

"You remind me Selin … Your manner of speaking, acting, planning … Sorry, I'm so silly! You don't like it …"

The hunter kept silence. Part of him wanted Ki's words to be the truth, but the other small part was refusing.

"I don't know your friend as good as you. Let's go."

"Wait, one more thing … Thanks!" – she breathed out, - "You do so much for me and Selina … I came to a decision, that you're a good guy and … I trust you …" – Kiara put her large hand on his shoulder, looking at Gabriel attentively. Van Helsing was surprised and gave a shy smile to her. It was a strange feeling … He really became fond of Ki.

But there was work to do.

Gabriel counted to three, and the couple broke the door, and saw Selin, surrounded by monsters.

"Where were you two? Relaxing?" – she teased, smiling to her saviors.

Werewolf offered her back to Sel, and she quickly jumped on.

"Let's get out of here!" – roared Kiara and left the manor, making long jumps. Van Helsing was shooting into mongrels, making them angry. But they were too clumsy with their big wings and hurt each other in narrow space.

So, soon the trio was far from the dangerous. Kiara carefully put her friend on the dry land, shaking in fever. Sel was gazing at hunter's neck, lying on the ground and breathing heavily.

"What's with her?" – asked Gabriel, looking at broken Selina's figure.

"It's normal, oxygen hunger, wait here and don't touch her, in such state she is uncontrollable," – answered Kiara, sniffing the air. Then she left her friends and disappeared in darkness. Van Helsing was standing in few steps from the vampire and holding a long silver stake. But Selin was too weak to fight, her breathing was intermittent.

"Blood …" – she whispered, nibbling her dry lips.

The hunter raised stake, ready to finish her sufferings. Luckily Kiara came with small bird corpses, and threw them to Selin, who reacted immediately, tearing them and drinking the hot blood. Gabriel turned back to her – the view wasn't one of the best in his life and it made him sick. When Sel finished, she looked much better – her skin became smooth and dull, her amber eyes were sparkling with zeal and lips were 'calling' and bloody-red. Van Helsing caught himself on the thought that he wants to kiss these lips and to have their owner in his grasp. 'The object of his desire' smiled to Kiara and exclaimed:

"Life is a good thing!"

Ki laughed, and even stern-faced hunter couldn't hold a smile. Suddenly Sel became serious again and came closer to Gabriel, looking into his warm eyes, as she was reading in his soul:

"You're a human – food, but you saved me again … Why?"

Van Helsing smiled:

"Maybe it's a kind of hobby – to save ladies in trouble?" – he teased.

Selina laughed:

"You're a real hero, so brave. Thank you …" – she offered him her hand, and Gabriel shook it tightly. They both felt rays, warming their hearts. Like the ocean of light covered them with head. They really understand each other … So strange … Vampire, who hates humans, and a human, who desires vampire …


	18. One and only

**Thanks to Fortyne Zine! O.K., this is a new chapter, enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW, please!**

**Chapter 18**

_**One and only**_

After one very hard operation, made by knights of The Holy Order, war agreement started winning. Nobody knew how the God warrior Gabriel Van Helsing got the information about VWW 13's plans. Some said: an angel helped him, others were closer – devil's servants became his friends. The same talks appeared in vampire camp. Of course, Victor knew the truth from Gabriel himself, but kept it in a deep secret, especially from Dracula.

One day, when Diamond, Count and other older men of witches and werewolves were on the meeting in the Holy Order's camp, Maya Fern stepped out of the shadow with her own plan …

* * *

Selin was thinking about the person, she saw in the manor. She hasn't told Victor about him yet, still hoping, she wronged. This secret of hers reminded Selina Victor's words; she heard long ago and learnt, but didn't use till that day: 'look for traitors not only in the circle of wretched, but in the upper class'.

Admiring the stars, Selin suddenly thought about Van Helsing: he could leave Kiara, and she could be in the company of Lucifer and all her sins. But he didn't …

'Who are you Mister Van Helsing?' – Selina asked herself. – 'Enemy or friend?'

Question without answer …

"Hello, darling, why are you alone?" – Sel heard the sweet voice of Angelica. Unfortunate bride slimed down and looked pale and broken since her destroyed wedding, but she was still able to give her warm kind smile to everyone and didn't lose beauty of her ocean-blue eyes.

"Alone? I was just thinking …"

Angelic smiled slyly:

"About whom? The first or the second one?"

Selin looked askance at the witch:

"What do you mean?"

Angelica stared at the starry sky:

"Beautiful, really? And so romantic …"

Sel gave her an evil glance and got laugh back:

"Come on, dear! I know who fills your minds! Without reading them as you do!"

Selina became severe:

"No, you don't. And thanks: you reminded me one very important thing! See you later, O.K.?" – vampire went away noiselessly and fast as usual. Angelic lied on the ground, without carrying about her black dress, and sighed with a tired smile: "Dear, Selina, you don't want to agree with the obvious… But what road will you choose?"

* * *

"Master, may I speak with you right now? Master?" – Selin called, but there was no answer, so after two minutes waiting, she entered his tent and searched the space attentively. On the big table were no papers, but a small notice: 'I'm at the meeting. Lord V. Diamond'.

'Damn! Victor is out, and I need him so much!' – She stomped leg in impatience.

"Hello, Selina, looking for your master?" – Woman turned back and saw… Maya …

Yes, it was the first of the noble vampires. Long brown curls, streaming down her back to the waist, ardent eyes, changing colors, coral soft lips, curled in an evil smirk, 'open' dress with deep cuts, obligated her perfect figure.

Selin blindly obeyed the rules of the etiquette: bowed to the powerful noble vampire. Maya took it as due, and addressed to Sel in masterful and despising manner:

"I knew, I'll find you here or at another 'company' …"

Selina stared at Maya, playing with her long tress.

"I know that you left the camp a week ago."

Sel blinked and opened mouth to justify, but Maya Fern stopped her with graceful gesture

"Shhh … I'm not blaming you … But, Van Helsing … Are you sure?"

Selin flamed up inside, forgetting about Maya's place in society:

"Oh, really! Yeah, you right – I'm just a turned vampire – plaything of nobility … Like your lovely prize – Descartes, I'm not mistaking?" – She grinned self-complacently.

Maya laughed loudly and sparkled eyes:

"I'm not asking, with whom do you sleep? But your taste is so strange – from one to another."

"What do you mean?" – Selin asked gloomily.

"Dracula is a tidbit, but human … hm, are you serious?"

"I've never slept with Van Helsing! And you ready to fell in bed with every man, who can help you to take Victor's place! – Sel hissed back, showing long white fangs. Sharp words of turned wiped the smile from Maya's face.

"You went too far, my dear. But let's discuss our lovers later. Now – the court!" – yelled noble vampire.

"What!" – exclaimed Sel in disbelief.

Two tall werewolves with grey fur came in, took her tightly by shoulders and pulled out of the Victor's tent.

"Hey, guys, what's going on!" – asked 'prisoner'.

One of the werewolves turned his wolf-like head to her and said in a friendly tone:

"Maya paid us to accompany you to the main tent. She's a very irresistible woman, but I'm really afraid of her."

His partner nodded:

"Me, too. Maya is a dangerous enemy, I must add. Ah, by the way, my name is Alan," – he introduced himself. The other with a little bit lighter fur supported talk:

"And I'm Sedrick."

"Selina. Why do you two work on her? She's a two-faced whore, nothing more!" – said Selin, smiling to her new familiars. Werewolves exchanged glances, they heard many comments about Maya Fern, but this was the most 'truthful'.

"We need money, well, you are turned, you understand." – answered Alan. Of course Sel understood them, the most part of 'newborn' night creatures had to fight for the place under the night sky.

But still one thing that surprised her much was the word 'court'. Speculating logically, Maya has no rights to judge her without Victor's agreement. Thinking like this, Selina didn't notice how werewolves led her into the main tent with black and red flags and blazons of noble families and one big Dracula's blazon with the dragon. In the center was one iron chair and two tens draped with black velvet around; in few were sitting older men of vampire council: Terri Descartes, who was gloomy and thoughtful, he didn't like the new Maya's idea and was remembering count's order to protect every turned vampire from oppressions of nobility again and again; his eyes were empty as his broken heart, he was just Maya's toy, locked in his own prison of thoughts and memories with no strength to forget his soul mate, died long ago.

Maya was sitting to his right hand with her usual impudent smile, demonstrating low neckline of her white dress to other two older men: Rem Rodriguez and Karolus Flame – the couple were in the company of noble vampires, planning to murder devil's son. They were gazing at seductive Maya and got her incredible smile.

Finally werewolves made Selin to sit in the center and stood on the both sides of her seat. All glances rushed to Selin, who looked relaxed and even a little bit boring. Maya rose from her place and addressed to others:

"I called you here to judge this … turned – Miss Selina Kale for … - and she started enumerate all Sel's faults.

'Sounds like she blames me in all mortal sins!' – thought Selin, hearing Maya's words. Her speech longed for at least fifteen minutes, and Selina was nearly asleep as werewolves, whose yellow eyes were hardly opening.

At last Maya stopped and looked at the older men:

"Can she be punished with all strictness?"

Rem and Karolus nodded, but Terri 'awoke' from his thoughts:

"Miss Kale has right to protect herself!" – He said firmly, and got Selina's beautiful smile. Maya offended, but didn't answer, but gave Sel a gesture to speak. Woman raised, took away her blonde hair, gave a hot and charming smile to men and started:

"First. Why do you judge me without my master? Second. My actions only helped the army on the way to win. Third. I prefer to be called by name, not just 'turned', Maya, and the forth: if it's the court, why are you wearing like a whore?"

It was the last drop for Maya.

"The court convicted you. Werewolves! The whip!"

Wolf-men flinched, looked at each other and obeyed. Refusing and hissing Selin was tied to two poles in the corner of the tent, and Sedrick took the whip. She didn't call for help, just burning Maya with her hawk's eyes. Maya was the one, who enjoyed the execution. She had her own motives to hate Selina. It was Dracula. The object of her lust and desires. The man, Maya couldn't conquer. She hated all his women, brides, Anne Valerious and now Selin. She wanted to break his will and to tie him to herself, but unfortunately. Another reason was Victor, because he was the head of the council, and Maya wanted his place as much as Vladislaus in her bed. So easy … It was like a chain: Selin mates with Dracula – the count supports Victor – Victor is the head of the council – Selina has Dracula. Maya decided to break this chain, she expected Sel to die from hemp whip. It really could happen, but when Sedrick raised hand with a whip, he accidentally hurt Alan, who was standing near. Poor werewolf howled so loud, that vampires closed ears and hissed like wounded snakes. After the horrible cacophony, Alan and Sedrick started realize relations, as werewolves always act impulsively. They didn't listen Maya's orders and forgot about tied Selin, laughing in amusement. Older men were still trying to keep order, and when Alan was ready to tear Sedrick on tiny pieces, tall man figure resolutely walked into the tent. Flaming icy-blue eyes searched the space, making werewolves to stop fighting and older men to fright. Count addressed to the nobility severely:

"I hope, you're enough smart to leave," – vampires bowed and went away, besides Selin and Maya, smiling and walking closer to Vlad:

"What's the problem, count?" – She asked with lust in her eyes, but Dracula's glance better than words said: 'I'm not in mood, go away!'

So Maya left angrily, murmuring: "I'll got you, Vlad, you'll be mine soon."

Werewolves hurried to untied Selina quickly and sneaked out, arguing.

Dracula came to Sel and took her on hands in bridal manner:

"What did they do? Are you alright, my love?" – He asked, holding her carefully.

Woman laughed happily:

"I'm O.K! But if you didn't come, I …"

Vlad kissed her gently:

"Don't think about it. But are you sure, that you're fine?"

"Yes! But I'm sure; Maya will try to spoil my life again."

"Why? What did you do to her?"

"I don't know … just called her a 'whore'."

It was Vladislaus' turn to laugh:

"Every witch plus wives of men she seduced were sleeping and dreaming to do the same! Well, forget about her, I must bring you to your tent. You need to rest." – He said seriously. Selin put head on his shoulder and whispered playfully:

"Better to yours, I have only coffin in my tent, and we need bed."

Dracula smiled devilishly charming – his smile could seductive every woman, and he knew this.

* * *

Vlad put her on the black silk covering carefully, kissing her bare neck and chest. She touched his cold lips and whispered:

"Oh, come on, we both need it now!" – She undressed him quickly, but he was faster. They weren't together too long, and waiting turned them into starving animals. He started kissing area between her breasts so passionately, that left trace from his teeth on her pale skin, and licked tiny drops of blood. Selin acted the same – biting and scratching like a wild cat, moaning loudly and pleasuring him with her irresistibleness. She caressed his well-toned chest and abdomen, touching every muscle, while he was kissing her foul of mouth in French manner

Sensations were great and the passion intoxicated them.

He entered her so unexpectedly, that she flinched and arched back to feel him inside her. He put kisses on her body from her neck to the groin area and entered her once again, this time faster, letting her to sink in satisfaction. No one existed for them, just enjoyment – prison for lovers, which they didn't want to leave...

"You're so … talented in bed, I must say," – she breathed out between moans with her leg over his shoulder. Vlad raised head:

"And you're so wild, all my back in scratches!"

"Hey! It was you, who bit me twice!" – She argued, pressing him closer. He grinned wickedly and bit her above the groin:

"This is the third."

Selin got an innocently-offended look on her face and pushed him off playfully:

"Hurts!" – She said. Vladislaus kissed her soft lips tenderly, asking for forgiving. Sel smiled and touched his face lovingly:

"What do you feel with me, Vlad?" – She asked suddenly, making him to think:

"I feel … that I simply … can feel … Sounds silly?"

Selina sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" – He asked, caressing her perfect figure.

"Nothing … But please, don't lie …"

"Lie!" – He exclaimed in disbelief, that she called him 'liar'.

"I met with men before you, who swore, that loved me, but it was nothing but lie. I don't want to hear it again …"

Vlad took her by chin gently and looked into her amber eyes, almost drowning in them.

"I can't lie to you … I … love you …"

Sel shook head, smiling sorrowfully:

"You can't love."

"I can. Valerious family disappeared in time, besides me. My 'father' released my heart. I can feel, and when I first saw you in the train to San-Francisco that fateful night, I felt that you're the one and only! You lit my heart with love! I'll give everything just to see you, to hear your voice … You're my breath of fresh air … You've stolen my heart, my beautiful thief. I love you, please, believe me!"

Selin searched his dark eyes, and saw it … love … She nodded, smiling happily, and put head on his chest, slowly felling in sweet sleep, feeling his hand, caressing her hair. She looked like an angel, so beautiful and peaceful in his grasp. 'You conquered me, my dark angel … It's so amazing – to love …" – he thought, admiring her. Warm waves covered his heart, almost making it to beat again … to beat for her – his one and only …


	19. An old enemy

**Chapter 19**

_**An old enemy**_

Older men, count and humans were sitting around the table on the last meeting. It was time to prepare for the battle battle. The battle between ruling races and science's mistake.

"First, let's listen our spies," – offered Victor and waved hand for some men to come in. These vampires weren't like the others; they were defaced with the ancient curse hundreds years ago, turned them into demon-like monsters. These wretched creatures hid in the underground communications, feeding from rats, but no one could get the information faster than they.

Cardinal squeezed a large silver cross on his neck scared with the view of Victor's spies. One of the monsters bowed deeply to everyone and started speaking:

"We found out, that mongrels united with the demon clan of Devolio."

"Lord Devolio? Servant of Satan, the leader of the demons' Sabbath?" – asked Lady Sylvia.

"Yes, milady, they ready to attack us on tomorrow's night." – said the creature politely.

"How many?" – Cardinal Leon supported the talk. Spies exchanged glances, arguing in whisper, and then their leader pronounced:

"Besides two thousands of VWW 13 and five hundreds members of the clan, there are about five thousands of Devolio's personal army and crowds of shadow creatures, we couldn't count."

Monsters got Diamond's sign and left the tent.

Representative of Vatican crossed fingers and said thoughtfully:

"Demons are not in my competency, as war deals. I'll call for the best general from our saint land, if you agree."

"This is your personal right, cardinal," – nodded Victor.

Cardinal whispered something in his servant's ear and turned face to dark prince, who was in his own minds:

"Maybe you'll tell us about your thoughts, count Dracula?"

Vladislaus looked at the saint father and half-smiled in his usual manner:

"If you want. In my opinion mongrels couldn't came to agreement with demons without help of someone from night races. Someone enough powerful, if Devolio sent his personal armed forces to fight against us."

"I've thought about it, count. But, whom do you suspect?" – asked Diamond.

"I'll keep it in a secret for some time," – he smiled significantly.

In this moment general of Vatican entered the tent, wear in the same coat as Van Helsing but all red with a picture of a cross on his chest. 'Religious fanatic,' – thought Vlad, his eyes sparkled.

General bowed to cardinal and set to his right hand.

"Sir Emilio Malletty, commander of saint army of God." – He presented himself.

"So … what's the plan?" – He asked.

* * *

Selin was walking near the tent in impatience, she was ready to tell Victor about the man from the manor, and still the meeting longed for a long time. Lora, Mirek and Alexander were standing near almost sleeping because of waiting.

"Hey, captain! Can we leave now?" – asked Alex, wiping his weapon.

Sel answered with angry glance.

After five minutes more humans went out of the tent. When Emilio walked near the troop 'C', Mirek changed in face:

"Murderer!" – He cried, prepared to attack Malletty, but friends hold him tightly.

"Calm down, Mirek," – said Lora.

"Haven't seen you for a long time, Red general," – Selina crossed hands on her chest.

"Ah, famous night warrior! I see you found a change on that vampire girl's place … a-a, Karen, right?" – smirked Emilio, staring at Alex.

"You son of bitch!" – cried Mirek, trying to get free.

"When the war will end, I'll kill you," – Sel whispered in Malletty's ear.

"We'll see, my darling, we'll see …"


	20. The great battle and one small fur probl

**The next chapter! Write me some small reviews, O.K.?**

**Chapter 20**

**_The great battle and one small fur problem_**

"Master, can I speak with you?" – Sel finally caught Victor, but he looked very busy.

"Later, miss Kale, I have no time," – he explained, writing something at the table.

"Master! It's very important! – Sel cried in despair.

The grand battle was on the horizon, and everybody were preparing in nervous state. Troop 'C' was walking near Lord Diamond's tent except their commander, who tried to talk with Victor, unfortunately …

"Sorry, miss, not now!" – he raised tone.

"Now!" – she yelled, throwing his paper away. Victor looked at Selina:

"Miss Kale, is troop 'C' ready?

"Yeah …"

"So go and do your job," – Diamond offered politely.

And Sel had to obey. Lora embraced her and said in a sad tone:

"Oh, captain, if I'll die, don't give my lovely dagger, I won in poker, back to Alex! I'm begging you!"

Alexander laughed:

"Don't worry, Lora, you're already dead."

Selin didn't value the joke, as Mirek, who was in a dreary state.

"Stop speaking about death! I've lost too many friends because of humans!" – he pronounced seriously. Sel came to him:

"I miss Karen, too, and I don't want to lose anyone of you, guys. Now… we have much work to do. We must entrench to the manor and find one person there."

"What person?"

"You'll see, Mirek, I can't tell you now."

* * *

The full moon was rising, lighting the hill, where were standing four tall figures: Maya, Victor, Luka and Lady Sylvia. The fourth was staring at the enemy's camp far from them.

"The air smells with death," – said Luka, sniffing up.

"What do you think about the battle, ladies and gentlemen?" – asked Victor, calmly. Lady Sylvia breathed in deeply and concentrated on the stars:

"I can't tell exactly, but we have all chances to win. Still that's strange, that Dark lord didn't stop his vassal."

"We fight on the one side with the Holy Order; it was bad idea, Mr. Diamond" - added Maya, rubbing her bare shoulders intensively, she couldn't feel cold, but was worried for someone close, intuition was calling, but she didn't know why.

"Maybe, Miss Fern, but I don't regret for my decision. We had no choice, besides humans have never broken the agreement."

"By the way, I speculated about count's suggestion. And I think we must send one very responsible and brave person to sneak into the manor and find this traitor!" – Maya offered suddenly, surprising older men with her cleverness, as Luka noticed long ago in private talk with her son Romulus: 'Your mother is as dangerous as beautiful and it mixes with wit and perfidy, amazing for woman.'

"Maybe this is you – the traitor! – smirked Lady Sylvia, - "Devolio was your lover, father of exiled Romulus!"

Maya hissed, baring fangs, and adopted the attitude of jump. Witch created a wooden stake in her hand.

"Enough! Lady Sylvia, it's illogically to blame Miss Fern! She has no motives!" – Victor separated women with himself.

They looked at each other and calmed down.

"Very well, I guess Miss Selina Kale is the right candidacy. Sometimes she can be too impulsive, but I trust her most," – continued Diamond. Others nodded, and then Luka broke the silent:

"Of course, this turned is a good one; still she needs someone to backstop her. I recommend Miss Kiara Moon." "The half-breed?"

"Right, Victor, my son told me that Miss Moon is devoted to Selina with all heart. What do you think?"

"I agree."

Victor knew the hidden thoughts of Luka; werewolf expected Ki to die, saving her friend, as Fellan wished to marry her. Kiara was the half-breed – daughter of human and a werewolf, opposite her Fellan was born in an ancient noble family.

Vampire didn't want to interfere in things far of his mind.

After the few minutes of silent, Maya directed finger on the dark figures, floating in the sky:

"Look, shadow creatures are gathering. It's time!"

* * *

Dracula was standing on the top of the hill, where he could observe the camp of enemy. While he was thinking, a tall man figure in black cloak appeared beside him.

"Ah, Devolio, I haven't seen you since I was in hell for the past time," – Vlad spoke calmly. Lord Devolio had short auburn hair and big bright red eyes; He supported Lucifer when archangel fought for omnipotence, thousands years ago.

"Greeting you, the 'son' of the Dark lord." – grinned Devolio derisively.

"What have you forgotten here?" – Count was losing self-confident-control.

"Calm down, I just wanted to talk," – explained demon.

Dracula waved hand, letting him to speak. Devolio was in fury from this action, he – the great demon, right hand of the devil himself, the mighty ancient lord of underground world, asks for an audience … and whom! The cur of religious fanatic, marionette of Satan!

"The only reason, why shouldn't I destroy you now for this audacity, is because the Dark lord cherishes you!" – He roared with his eyes changed into hollow black. Vlad didn't comment, just smirked.

"Nevertheless, I came to say that …

* * *

"Beautiful night …" – sighed Lora, admiring the scenery, while standing in the center of an immortal army of vampires with Mirek and Alexander face to older men in red cloaks. Selin was behind Victor, who raised hand, asking for silence, the crowd stopped whispering, and the great vampire started the speech to raise combat spirit:

"Vampires! Natural and turned! Tonight we'll pay for our faults! This war will decide what race is the ruling. We're not the most ancient, but we born to hold this world in our hands! We must win and declare our powerfulness! Whose blood will stream down this sinful land!"

"Demons'!" – hissed vampires in chorus.

* * *

"Brave soldiers of the Holy Order! We must save thousands lives of innocent people! I give you my blessing, and the blessing of our Saint church! The God is with us!" – Cardinal crisscrossed the army and yielded place for general.

"Thank you, saint father, and now … let's kill them all and clean this land from devil!" – exclaimed Malletty, raising his sword. Humans in helmets with letters 'H.O.' (A/n: Holy Order, remember?) yelled in sign of agreement. Only Van Helsing shook head, he knew that it won't be so easy …

* * *

Everything was quiet … very quiet and peaceful. Only the wind and the moonlight were playing on the plain. Stars were shining brightly, mixing with transparent formless creatures, floating in the air. Suddenly shadow creatures lowered and started spinning around the grand army, consisted from demons, the most aggressive and dangerous in the hell. Lord Devolio on a black horse raised hand, and crowds of monsters moved, crossing swords, fangs and claws with armies of humans and night creatures. Clank of weapons, whistle of bullets, hiss, screams and howl mixed into one picture. It was one of the most important battles, which will be included into the witches' chronicles and named 'The Battle of two Worlds' (means underworld and human world).

Meanwhile mongrels and vampires were flashing in the dark sky, arguing for superiority. Witches were lighting up the night with their spells against shadow creatures – stealers of human souls. Werewolves and soldiers of the Holy Order were fighting with demons.

So the way to the manor was opened. Selina and Kiara, in her werewolf form, sneaked into the gloomy house, exchanging comments:

"Oh, I need to be there! In the center of the battle, near my command! – bemoaned Selin, clambering by a wall, covered with ivy.

"Stop complaining!" – roared Ki on the ground.

"I'm not complaining! I'm just …" – she shut up, getting into the small window, hid from strangers' eyes. Sel found herself in the attic, full of old schlock and dust. She coughed and teleported to the ground floor then opened the door and exclaimed:

"Welcome!"

Kiara came in, but not alone.

"Wait a minute! What's _he_ doing here!" – Selina couldn't believe her eyes, staring at Van Helsing, dirty from demons' blood and awfully tired, but with fire in his eyes.

"Gabriel will help us," – explained Ki, calmly.

"Gabriel?" – smirked vampiress, - "you've already call him _Gabriel_?"

"That's my name," – said hunter, breathing heavily.

"Alright, come in," – Selin turned back to them and looked around.

"Cardinal told me about this traitor and ordered to search the manor," – Gabriel told to Kiara, while they were walking to the first floor.

"We got the same order!"

Meanwhile the corridor became longer and longer …

Sel stomped heel by the old thin wooden floor:

"Bad builder, I must say. Be careful."

The corridor became darker and the atmosphere was deadly hot.

"Something is wrong," – said Van Helsing, wiping droplets of the perspiration from the forehead and fanning with his hat.

"Even I feel cold!" – agreed vampiress, rubbing her shoulders.

Kiara flinched:

"Cold! Are you serious! I'm dying from heat and you're freezing!"

Werewolf jumped on her place and … crashed the floor with all her weight. Floorboards whacked and a large hole appeared. Flames were adown, and fire was licking paws of Kiara, who was holding by the hot rough wall with claws.

"HELP! Please!" – she yelled, scratching the wall in fright.

"Hold on!" – cried Gabriel, stretching hands to the poor girl, but she was too heavy in her wolf form.

"Selin, help me!" – he addressed to vampiress. Sel was trembling near the wall:

"It's a hell! Hell!" – she screamed, feeling the awful flame burning inside her.

The hunter bent over the edge, and Kiara pierced his arms, while climbing by him. When she was saved, the hole closed and the floor restored up.

"Thank you!" – Ki embraced Gabriel tightly. He coughed and released politely, then touched deep wounds on his arms, breathing heavily. Kiara caressed Selina's face, calming her down:

"It was so close! The hell! Those screams, fire, I can't take it anymore!" – whispered Sel, hiding bloody tears, escaping her eyes.

"What screams, darling?" – asked Ki.

"Screams of all my victims filled my head … it was ..."

"Wait, we have one a-a …" – she looked at Gabriel, - " … small fur problem …"


	21. The traitor

**Chapter 21**

_**The traitor**_

"What?"

It looked like Selina had just swallowed her own fangs.

"You heard me, Sel, it's my fault. I didn't want to …"

Kiara faced to Gabriel, bandaging his bleeding wounds with his kerchief. Vampiress rose slowly and stared at the bloody drops.

"Ki, I don't care, how you … you're a werewolf, and this is your own business!"

Kiara fell on her knees:

"Please, please! I know, you're smart, you can solve my problem! Luka will kill me, Fellan will lose his bride and you'll feel sorry for it! Please!"

Selin gave her a sign to shut up and walked to the hunter:

"Congratulations, Mr. Van Helsing, you've just entered the club of 'hunting in the night'!"

Gabriel shook head in disbelief, breathing heavily:

"That can't be … Not again!"

"Ah, you remembered your past!"

"Partly … Just the last fight with Dracula and my transformation …"

"How interesting! I know your story better than you! If you want I can…"

"No, I'll remember … but not now. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" – Ki felt a little bit guilty and decided to help Gabriel in his first steps as a werewolf.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

* * *

Meanwhile the battle continued and not in favor of night creatures with humans. Armies got tired, it was seen.

Dracula on a black horse rode to Devolio; they both were covered with blood and felt amazing adrenaline, streaming down their veins.

"Maybe you'll fight with equal? Or you're afraid?" – smirked count.

"You throw me a call?"

"Exactly!"

They crossed swords; their fight looked like a dangerous dance, where no one could hurt another. Foolish but dangerous game of immortals.

* * *

In this moment Selin and Van Helsing were arguing fiercely in a loud whisper:

"Just say that we're lost!"

"Why should I! I know where we are!"

"So tell me!"

Vampiress looked around and again faced to the hunter, who forgot about the pain and was waiting for an answer with a kind of triumph on his face.

"I know, the corridor doesn't finish! Give me five minutes to concentrate, alright!"

She closed eyes, tensing her sensors, whispering something on the unknown language.

"What is she doing?" – asked Gabriel. Kiara put hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear:

"She is calling for ancient bloody gods of hell."

"But she isn't a witch!"

"Bloody gods are vampires' protective spirits. They give them special powers and heal their wounds."

Suddenly Selina opened eyes and walked to the wall, discovered it with her fingers and found a small rift in the wooden panel:

"Ki, can you …"

"No problems!"

The werewolf stroke the panel with all her strength, and the panel crashed on pieces, showing a hidden enter to the secret room. The trio sneaked in, to the big cabinet illuminated with black candles.

"Ah, Mr. Fern! Haven't seen you since your exile," – Sel addressed to the man, standing near the window.

Yes, it was Romulus – Maya's child from the demon lord Devolio, the one who was the head of the council and lost everything in one minute, when his grandchildren betrayed their race and chose mortal life with humans, they loved. It was the first sign of Ancient power's resurrection, vampires and humans – soul mates.

Romulus got father's appearance and mother's wit and treachery, still when he ruled the council; it was quiet and peaceful time even for humans.

"Miss Cale! I didn't expect to see you again, my dear!" – smirked Romulus, leaning to the window.

"And Van Helsing! What a surprise!" – he exclaimed, valuing the situation and opening the window with his mental power.

"I knew it was you all the time! Traitor!"

"Traitor? It was Victor who made me to become a traitor! Besides the Council exiled me and sent murders to destroy me and my family! Remember?"

Selin squeezed her submachine gun tightly.

"What is he talking about, Sel?" – asked Kiara from Gabriel's back.

"I had a mission to kill every vampire from Fern family except Maya. All of them … Men, women, children, infants …" – she answered dryly.

Romulus sparkled eyes in fury:

"See? I have my own reasons to go against the council! I waited for it long ago! And now that fool – Valdemar with his turned whore created the new race! Very comfortable for me!"

"And you used mongrels in your own game?" – asked Gabriel.

"Right, hunter. I've still got some old relationships and it was me, who directed those fools' anger on the Council."

"The wedding …" – guessed Kiara.

Romulus nodded with a self-complacent grin.

"Thank the bloody gods that we've found you first. I'm afraid to imagine, what Angelica could do with you!" – smirked Selin.

"Well, I was glad to talk with you three, and now …" – Fern moved into the window like a thunder, Selina followed. He tried to escape in his hell-beast form, but she caught his wing and pulled him to the land.

"Hold on, Sel! I'll shut him!" – Shouted Van Helsing, running out of the manor sitting on the Ki's back.

"You tired me."

Romulus was much stronger than Selin, as he was nature vampire, besides he was a man, so he made her to fell down. Luckily Gabriel caught her. Sel relaxed in his grasp and half-smiled to him.

"Nice catch!"

"This falls into habit!"

"Get off my back, you two!" – roared Kiara.

"Wait a minute! We've just lost Romulus! That's your fault!" – Selina addressed to Van Helsing.

"My fault! It was you, who missed him!"

"And you're the worst sniper in the whole world! Maybe if you'll take off your silly hat, you'll better take the aim!"

Gabriel didn't know what to say and looked flabbergasted.

"Alright, we all guilty, let's go back to the army, they need us."

As usual Ki settled discords easily, but the hunter was still in stupor.

"Don't worry, Gabriel, Sel didn't mean, that you're blind or something."

"The deal not in this. No one has ever said that my hat is silly."

Werewolves laughed, and only vampiress replied seriously:

"Yes, silly, and you look like a cowboy from western!"

"Well, consider that it's my stile."

Again laugh.

"I don't see anything funny."

"Sel, you haven't got this … sense of humor!"

"I'll show you my sense of humor! If you two won't go right now …"

"Relax, sweetie! The party just begins!"

* * *

Dracula cut off Devolio's head and addressed to him with triumph:

"Lost something?"

The demon restored his head back and attacked the lout again, unsuccessfully. Vladislaus laughed self-complacently and then turned his horse to the right to avoid another blow. Devolio looked furious, transforming into his awful demonic form unwillingly. An evil smirk ran across his ugly face when he raised hand into the sky and called for dead werewolves from the underworld. Monsters surrounded vampire in a ring, choking with poisonous saliva and malice. They tolerated infernal tortures for quiet a long time and were glad to get a small spacing. Vlad jumped off his stallion and smiled calmly:

"I thought Lucifer didn't give you an order dispose from me."

"In my opinion, he'll be pleased when I'll wipe this grin from your face!" – roared Devolio.

Werewolves simultaneously attacked the count moving like shadows. 'They're just soles!' – He understood, trying to cut them with his sword, but the blade cleaved only the air. The demon laughed in amusement:

"Problems, Dracula?"

"That's all you can, Devolio? Silly shadows? You disappointed me."

Devolio made werewolves to disappear and raised his left hand:

"From the other side … You need to be punished …" – he whispered mostly to himself. 'What now?' – thought Dracula, sure that the demon won't hurt him because of his fear at Satan. At that moment he …

* * *

"Lora, stop arguing and obey my commands!" – cried Selina to her friend, who as usual wanted to be the first in battle. Lora stepped closer to her captain and the girls continued fighting shoulder to shoulder.

"I just want to have some fun!"

"Hey! Leave me few demons!" – laughed Alexander, crossing swords with something sticky and dirt-like in dark-blue armor. Only Mirek was gloomy and fought with double power, cutting heads on left and right.

"Look out!" – screamed Lora suddenly, watching how black flash flew throughout Sel's neck. Selin coughed twice and rubbed her neck:

"Unpleasurable thing!"

She was alright, and Dracula laughed a lot at this weak Devolio's try.

"Deadly, really!"

The demon sparkled eyes, he understood why his charms didn't work.

The vampiress unbuttoned her high boot and smiled at her tattoo.

"Angelica's spell against demons' powers!"

Her friends smiled, too, thanking the witch for her care.

The battle was coming to an end, not in favor to Devolio's forces; most mongrels were on the ground, demons ran back to hell, the shadow creatures scattered with the night, as vampires, who returned to their coffins. And the red sun was rising upon the corpses of those, who had never back from the field of the battle.


	22. Old bleeding wounds

**The last chapter of the first part of the trilogy! By the way if you don't like the end, remember: there will be two more parts and everything can change! Special thanks to Fortyne Zyne who wrote such warm reviews to untalented author - me. Well, sincerely yours - Russian vampire -**

**Chapter 22**

_**Old bleeding wounds**_

"Victory!" – Cried night creatures in unison with humans.

"We won, Gabriel!" – Selina embraced her last enemy and got Dracula's jealous glance. 'Very nice, Sel,' – he said telepathically, while standing near Victor, who was congratulating the cardinal. 'You'll get more soon,' – she answered, calming him.

In fact the victory was darkened with the number of those who were dead. The armies had great losses …

"What now, guys?" – Kiara put hands on shoulders of Selin and Van Helsing.

"Again enemies?"

"Perhaps, before the agreement to be finished."

"So two months!"

Sel nodded and released from Ki's tight grasp, stood beside Victor as his guard.

"Cry for fallen, enjoy the life!" – Lord Diamond finished his speech and came to Gabriel:

"Mr. Van Helsing, I want to speak with you, it concerns to Miss Cale."

"Right now?"

"Not now, but about fifteen minutes later, I have some papers to be signed."

* * *

The only one who was forgotten never forgets anything. He had only one thing on his mind … Revenge …

* * *

Victor was sitting at his table, settling some formalities, when Romulus Fern sneaked into his tent, invisible to others and with big silver arrow in his hand. Diamond sent him a glance.

"I was waiting for you, Romulus."

"I'll kill you; you'll pay for my family's miseries!"

"And what next, Romulus? You can't escape from the camp. I still can forgive you."

"But I'll never forgive you!"

The arrow raised just above Victor's heart.

* * *

Valdemar, who was speaking with Selina, felt a prick somewhere inside his heart.

"What's wrong?" – Sel looked worried, she felt something, too.

"I guess my father .."

"Oh, damn!"

They hurried to the tent and saw … Gabriel above Victor with a wooden stake covered with dark blood in his hand.

"You!" – Hissed Valdemar, half-embracing his father, bleed to death.

"That's not true, I swear! He was already dead, when I came! I killed Romulus!" – Van Helsing showed Fern, turned to ashes.

Selin didn't know what to think, she lowered on her knees near Victor, whose eyes never left her face.

"Who did it, Victor? Name the murderer!" – she whispered.

It was seen, that Diamond was close to death. His thoughts were muddling. His glance fell on the hunter:

"Van Helsing … " – he mumbled.

"What?"

"Van Helsing your …"

He didn't finish …

Sel made Valdemar to release Victor, as the generous vampire flamed up and burnt. Vampires looked at Gabriel with suspicion.

"Sel, you know, I couldn't!"

Valdemar took the arrow and read:

"G.V. That's your initials, right?"

"It had to be so …Turning into a werewolf didn't teach anything."

"Sel …"

"Shut up! As a new head of the Great Council, I declare a Hunt on Blood!" – exclaimed Valdemar, changing in one moment.

"Let the hunt to begin!" – Selin moved to Gabriel, but he threw a bottle with silver gas on the floor – one of the Carl's inventions. Vampires coughed hardly and lost the hunter.

"Run, Van Helsing, run. You can't escape from me," – hissed vampiress, whose pretty face was distorted with hate.

"If I won't get him first."

"By the way, are you really took Victor's place?"

"Of course no! I can't be the head of the Council!"

"Valdemar …"

"Selin …"

She gave him a strict glance.

"Victor believed in you! The older men will support you! Moreover, Dracula. I don't think your father wished to see Maya on his place."

Valdemar looked at the dust, stayed from Victor.

"You right, Sel. I won't let Maya to rule!"

"I like move of your thoughts!"

* * *

Gabriel was walking by the slope of the hill near the circle with sharp rocks, where witches of the Cult of Mother-Earth. His thoughts weren't happy at all, he didn't know, what Victor wanted to tell him about Selina. Besides, why did the older man blame him in his death when it was Romulus? Now his new friends left him and turned into enemies. Suddenly he sensed someone's glance on his back. Van Helsing turned face to his persecutor. It was Vladislaus, whose eyes were reflecting the same emotions as Selina's.

"Bravo, Gabriel, you've just killed the stronghold of vampires' generosity and humanism. What have you won? I can't look after all night creatures … Now they will leave for frames …"

"That's not your business!" – roared Gabriel.

"Ah … you're a werewolf again!" – grinned Vlad.

"I am! Afraid, Dracula? Start asking the God's forgiving before you returned to hell!" – Van Helsing looked at the full moon and transformed into his wolf-form. Count reacted immediately, slashing the air with his claws near werewolf's neck. They were fighting again after all those years …

But Vladislaus still had his weakness, so Gabriel drove him back to the rock easily. Vampire made a last jerk and threw him aside, and got a small respite. He chest was covered with blood, but he couldn't think about it now. His hands were tapping his high boots, searching for something. But werewolf didn't notice his actions, Van Helsing saw just his adversary. Gabriel moved into his direction like a flash, and the count invisibly made him to stand back to the rock. Vladislaus planned it splendidly, took two narrow daggers out of his high boots and pinned the werewolf to the rock by shoulders.

"Not today, Gabriel …" – he breathed out heavily, fixing up his ponytail. The werewolf lunged desperately, trying to release, but daggers hold him tightly. Vlad was observing his torments silently, his pain was much stronger.

"Won't you kill him?" – asked Selina suddenly, putting her hand on Dracula's shoulder gently, trying not to hurt him. She saw the whole battle from the top of the hill.

"No, I can kill him later, let's go."

The couple flew into the night air, supporting each other with wings.

"Selin …" – whispered the hunter, transforming into his normal form and taking off the daggers with scream of pain. He lost lots of blood and couldn't move. He was becoming unconscious when heard humans' voices. 'Came to terminate me …' – he thought before closed eyes. But he wronged. Those were the soldiers of the Holy Order with Emilio Malletty – his old friend.

"Van Helsing is still breathing, be careful with him," – said Emilio to the soldiers. They put Gabriel on stretcher, then immersed him into the lorry and left in the unknown direction.

* * *

Three months past …

"Now you're a husband and wife," – exclaimed Valdemar, when Irvin and Angelica drank from the Goblet of Join. Witch's dream came true. She married with her beloved vampire, contrary to their relatives' forbids. Their friends gathered and congratulated them loudly, rising glasses. Valdemar became the head of the Council with Dracula's help, and Selina protected him from all assassins sent by Maya.

Guests were chatting with each other about miscellaneous triviality, and only Vina looked strange. The girl was shaking like in nervous fever.

"What's wrong, Vina?" – asked happy bride.

"I saw it! The ancient power! It's stronger than ever … it's … a half-breed … Inside you!..."

**To be continued …**


End file.
